<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She saw through my charade by IloveErenYeager</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759113">She saw through my charade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveErenYeager/pseuds/IloveErenYeager'>IloveErenYeager</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Drinking, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jean is still an ass, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Partying, a bunch of other stuff im probably forgetting lol, cheerleader Historia, erwin is a college professor, future smut probably lol, hange is a chemistry teacher, levi is the principal, marco is still in love w jean, punk ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveErenYeager/pseuds/IloveErenYeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia has what others would deem a perfect life. She's smart, athletic, popular, and has a large friend group of real friends (unlike the ones she accompanied in high school). Sure she doesn't have a boyfriend, but she never really saw the need for one, or any intimate relationship for that matter. It's not until she meets a girl that catches her eye at one of Connie's dumb parties that she might understand what she's missing.<br/>Ymir is just trying to get through college. She's not actually planning on staying for long. Just a semester or two until her family gets off her ass and then she can go back to breaking hearts and one night stands that leave her emptier than before. She didn't expect to find out that she might not actually want to quit school after meeting the reason at a random party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think anyone is gonna read this but if you do I hope you like it haha. There's such a lack of Historia/Ymir fics so I decided to write one, so technically this is basically self indulgent but if others read I don't mind lol. This is a really short first chapter but I'll probably be writing longer ones from now on :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Historia keeps her eyes closed as she leans her head back against her pillows. Her hair is a mess around her, covering her face from the bright sunlight shining through her window. Being woken up by a phone call was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how she wanted to start her morning but she had mindlessly answered it on accident and couldn’t hang up now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Where the hell are you? Practice started 15 minutes ago,” Sasha’s smooth voice filled her ears as she tried to drift off again. Her alarm hadn’t even wrung yet and she set it to 7:30 every morning, she had time to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wait. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasha's words finally registered in her mind as she open her eyes quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly giving herself whiplash, she turned her neck to look at the clock sitting atop her dresser. It stared back at her and read 9:15 am in angry red numbers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shit. Shit. Why hadn’t it wrung?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut Sasha off mid-sentence who was most likely complaining about her lack of a large breakfast and answered hurriedly that she was on her way. Sadly, coffee would have to wait today. After zipping herself up in her uniform and grabbing her keys, phone, backpack and bag that contained her lunch (that would most likely be eaten by Sasha instead of her), she was out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good driver to put it kindly, especially not when she was in a rush. Somehow, she was able to make it to the field and join her cheer mates without causing an accident- although there was a new scratch on her car. She prided herself on never being late, not only because she was the cheer captain and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be there first, but because she actually loved cheer. It was hard to apply and get a spot in the team in general, becoming captain was something she had to work even harder for. She never minded working hard. No one else was going to do it for you, and if it’s not worth working hard for, why were you doing it? So naturally she was the first one there, and the last one to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Until now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she chided to herself. Luckily, the other girls weren’t as irresponsible as she had been that morning and were practicing their routine as she stretched. She lifted her head up to the sky, the sun warm on her face as she sighed and realized today would feel longer than most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        College was different. Obviously it wasn’t going to be the same as high school, but it wasn’t the same as the movies or books described it as. Depending on the Professors you had, your workload could be a fair amount but not enough to make you break a sweat often. Historia envied people that didn’t stay up until the early hours of the morning stressing over a 10 page paper just because their professor didn’t assign that much. If she had known the professors she had chosen would give her the workload they did, she probably would have only picked one of their classes to take. But she hadn’t, so here she was, looking over the syllabus- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple page</span>
  </em>
  <span> syllabus- for her English class and trying not to burst into tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin Smith, said professor that was the cause for her near breakdown, sat at his desk in the front of the room as he read through the pages. His voice was strong and carried throughout the large room, blocking out any other noise. Which was most likely a good thing because despite the fact that she might very well get a headache from it one day, it was loud enough to block out the giggling and snickering that was happening in the row before her. How Jean, Sasha </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Connie chose this class and </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>got accepted will always remain a mystery. She expected Marco to be here, who was sitting next to Jean and was following along, pausing every time Erwin flipped his page and continued onto the next one to follow suit for both him and Jean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie let out a large laugh as Jean leaned forward to say something to him and Sasha who was, despite the rules about eating food posted very clearly on the board, shoving a handful of crackers in her mouth. Historia was surprised that Erwin didn’t scold them despite the look he threw their way that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a sign to shut up but wasn’t evident to the trio. That was also something different about College. The students weren’t scolded as much as in high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of scolding them, they were thrown out immediately. Historia watched as the trio packed their stuff in bags and moved towards the door, Jean giving Marco an embarrassed smile and shrug as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well what can you do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had an answer to that question but kept her mouth shut. Sasha turned back and gave a wave to Historia as if she would never see her again when she would actually be seeing her in a few hours after her next class for lunch. She still waved back anyways, a small smile tugging at her lips despite her reluctance to do so. She hadn’t known Sasha and the others for long, but she already fell in place with them and was grateful for their friendships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have never taken Sasha as someone who would have wanted to cheer and had been delightfully surprised when she saw her at tryouts. She was flexible and had a high stamina which was practically a must if you wanted to join. When she asked her why she was doing cheer she had expected Sasha to explain her love for cheer, just like Historia. However, all she had said was, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think all the food I eat goes to? It was either this or track and I liked cheer when I was little.” She’d laughed afterwards at the face Historia had unknowingly made and put her arm around her, suggesting they get some food. She could feel herself smiling at the memory and forced herself to focus on Erwins words. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with a second chapter :) This one is definitely longer than the first and in Ymir's POV which I had a lot of fun writing. I haven't figured out my posting schedule, but I will definitely post once or twice a week. I hope u enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ymir awoke to find arms wrapped around her middle and a dark head of hair laying on her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That explains why it’s so fucking hot in here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said to herself. Quietly sighing she leaned her head back against the pillow and rubbed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying her best to be quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>quick, she wrapped her fingers around the sleeping girls wrist and slowly peeled it off of her. After managing to do that, she sat up carefully, fearing the bed would creak. She placed the girls arm under the blanket she was in and looked around the room for her shirt. She found it near the door along with her backpack and once she checked to make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her belongings were in there (she didn’t want to have to come back), she crept out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only then did she let out the breath she had been holding. She was glad she’d been able to successfully leave without waking the girl up, who’s name she didn’t even remember. Not necessarily because she gave a damn whether or not she slept in, but to avoid the complaining and sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying </span>
  </em>
  <span>that came with her explaining that they would not be dating now that they’ve slept together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She navigated her way down the dorm halls until she found the elevator. After stepping in and pressing for the first floor, she tiredly rubbed at her eyes again realizing she’d slept horribly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator opened with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding! </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Ymir and her ever growing headache did not appreciate. She stepped out and made her way to where, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her car would be parked. She had no recollection of last night and wasn’t sure she wanted any. She knew for a fact that she’d slept with that girl upstairs but other than that her mind was blank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I know what building I’m in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself once she’d stepped outside and saw the purple flag flapping in the wind. All dorm buildings had flag poles with different colored flags since the campus was so large. Luckily, that meant her dorm house was only a few blocks away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lived in an apartment style dorm which consisted of multiple bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room. When she’d first moved in she had expected an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment with only a few bedrooms and such. She’d been very surprised to find herself living in a large house that had at least six bedrooms, a very large kitchen and an even larger living area. Her room was too big for her liking as well, not because she was ungrateful, but because it made her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more </span>
  </em>
  <span>lonelier than she already did. She never let herself dwell on that feeling too long and instead sought out distractions that would keep her mind or body busy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After clicking her car key to locate where her yesterday-self had parked it for an embarrassing amount of time, she finally slid into the leather seats. She flipped her visor down and pulled up the mirror that came with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” she muttered as she saw her reflection staring back at her. She trailed her eyes down to her neck that now had a large and dark purple hickey. She was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>clear that she didn’t want to be marked during sex and there were multiple reasons for that. The most important one was that it took a lot of energy to convince girls that no, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a girlfriend meaning yes, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep together. Another reason was that she didn’t like being tied down to another person, however small.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed loudly and banged her head against the steering wheel as she slid her keys into the ignition. She turned the radio up loudly, an awful pop song filling the car as she took a deep breath, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the whole way back to her dorm (which wasn’t very far but she didn’t care). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily once she reached her dorm all of her roommates seemed to be gone. She wasn’t particularly close to any of them and only remembered a few of their names. There was Annie, a blonde and sort of stand-offish girl who had merely waved at her when introduced and told her not to play music too loudly. Then there was Sasha, who she’d interacted with a few times and </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t mind the interaction which was a surprise since she didn’t get along with most people. She had burgundy hair and a very large personality from what Ymir had seen so far. She had the room directly in front of Ymir’s and usually had at least one friend over, either the boy with the shaved head or the two boys Ymir always saw walking around campus together. She dimly wondered if they were dating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ymirs room was the very last one down the hall and she found herself slightly peeking into the rooms that had left their doors ajar. One of the rooms' decor was completely black, nothing of color on display. Another had </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much pink and Ymir quickly walked to her room, realizing anyone could walk in and see her being extremely nosy. She reached into her pocket to retrieve her room key since she liked having her own privacy and on the off chance that someone here throws a party, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want anyone in her bed. It was an unspoken rule she had, no one slept in her bed except her. She never brought anyone here and didn’t have any plans to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having the biggest rooms had its quirks despite how much she disliked it sometimes. One of the said quirks was a large bathroom that she didn’t even need to leave her room to use. She dropped her bag on the floor and soon her shirt joined it. She stood in front of her sliding closet that doubled as a mirror and tried to see if there were any other marks along her body. She was glad there didn’t seem to be any more than the one on her neck. She slid open the closet and blindly picked a shirt as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the call went to voicemail she was already dressed and crouching down to look in the bathroom cabinet for something to cover the mark up. She wasn’t a huge fan of makeup unless it was eyeliner and typically didn’t buy any but she could have sworn she had leftover concealer from the last time this happened. She set her phone on the white counter and tried to ignore the jolt of disappointment she felt. Her mom was most definitely ignoring her calls. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>practically kicked out of the house anyways so it’s not like she expected them to call everyday and waste their time talking about how their days were and such. But it still hurt knowing she had no one to turn to. She was sure her sister was probably forced to block her number, not that Ymir had bothered to call despite wanting to every day. Her brother was too small to have a phone, only four years old. She wondered if he would even remember her once he got older. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook those thoughts out of her head as she smeared concealer on her neck and blinked back the hot pressure behind her eyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about college was loud. There were parties no matter what day of the week it was, classrooms were always full and the hallways were always bustling with some sort of gossip or rumors for the day. But Ymir </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the silence that bothered her, practically buried her alive. Now as she made her way to her next class, she found herself taking in the noise and humming to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door to the class that said “English 101” on the wall. She didn’t really have an opinion on the subject. Did she like to read? Yes, but she’d rather die than tell anyone. What she didn’t like was all the essays and thinking that came with it because, frankly, she was extremely lazy when it came to school work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small voice clearing their throat brought her attention away from her thoughts. She turned to find a brown haired girl with a large stack of books in her hand trying to get through the now slowly closing door. Ymir reached her arm out to catch it, holding it open for her. The girl flushed and ducked her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she hid behind her stack of books as she said it and Ymir nearly laughed out loud at the sight. She didn’t, instead she gently grabbed the items she was carrying and smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” the girl looked shocked to say the least. The rate at which her face turned bright red was slightly alarming but Ymir ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can carry these to your seat for you,” the girl barely managed to nod as she led Ymir into the class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was larger than she’d expected. But then again, so were most things since she’d goetten here. The rows of desks were on different levels, something Ymir hadn’t ever seen before except in movies. The girl in front of her climbed the steps to the row she deemed best which Ymir found to be slightly higher than what was comfortable in her opinion. She followed her down the row, muttering “sorry” and “excuse me” every so often once she noticed how many people were already seated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ymir placed the books onto the desk the brunette had chosen and looked around the room from the new angle she was in. It certainly was a little high, not enough to make her fear of heights kick in, but enough for her to  force her legs to be steady. She wondered if all of the English classes were this full or if it was just the 101 class. She searched through the students, wondering if she knew anyone or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse, </span>
  </em>
  <span>had slept with any of them. She couldn’t tell from this high up since all she could see were the tops of people's heads but she hoped she was clear in the second aspect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned towards the girl to tell her that she’d be going to find a seat now, not wanting to sit this high up but stopped short when she saw shaky hands holding out a slip of paper. Ymir looked towards the girl questioningly but she just ducked her head and held it out higher, her face redder than earlier. Deciding to put the poor thing out of her misery, she plucked the paper from her hands gently and looked at it. In neat handwriting a phone number was scrawled on the paper along with a small smiley face. Ymir couldn’t hold back her small laugh as she looked down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll definitely call you later, okay?” She barely saw her nod as she quickly walked down the stairs until she found an empty seat at the front of the room. Slipping the paper into her pocket she smiled to herself. She wasn’t genuinely kind, she knew if she helped a pretty girl with her things she’d get </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of it. She didn’t expect it to be this quickly but, hey, she wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back into her seat and watched as more students filed into the room. She was surprised when she saw Sasha and the friends she always had over. Sasha noticed her looking and smiled widely, leaning down to tell the boy with the shaved head something. The boy turned his gaze towards her and nodded and to Ymir's horror, started heading her way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was why she wasn’t friendly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Ymir right?” His voice was deeper than she expected. She gave a nod of her head in response to the question as she watched as he reached into his pocket. The slap of paper against her desk drew her attention away from him. Typed out on the paper in a barely legible font (that she was sure Sasha picked), was a date, address, and time for what read as “Connie's fun party”. Ymir threw her head back and laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make these yourself?” she asked a slightly embarrassed Connie. He knew he shouldn’t have let Sasha and Jean make the invitations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha did, for your information, and she said she wanted you to come.” That took Ymir by surprise. She liked Sasha, sure, but they weren’t very close so she found it strange she’d want her there. She wondered if this meant they’d have to hang out together. Knowing Sasha she probably had a lot of friends, so that wasn’t very likely. She didn’t really need to go to a party, she thought to herself as she remembered the number in her pocket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it could be fun and she could just get black out drunk and sleep in all day tomorrow since it was the weekend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come, but it’d be cool if you did. You’re free to hang out with us or invite any of your other friends,” too bad she didn’t have any or she would’ve taken the offer then and there. But she nodded and looked to where Sasha was sitting next to their other friends, her hands moving animatedly as she told them something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Connie nodded and muttered a “see you”, as he walked up to where his group sat. Ymir sighed as she turned forward towards the door again. There were less students coming into the class since it was nearly time for it to start and as Ymir caught a shock of blonde against the group of people that walked in she thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe that’s Annie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But when she saw who it belonged to that thought immediately vanished from her head. Because walking through the door was the most gorgeous girl Ymir had ever seen. With blonde hair that reached just barely passed her shoulder and wide blue eyes, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the girl walked past her and up the steps. Maybe Ymir was hallucinating but she could have sworn she smelt flowers as she walked by. She followed her form until she sat next to Sasha and Connie who greeted her and pulled her into their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ymir was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to that party now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this is good ahh I didn't really like this chapter so forgive me if it's bad lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Connie's voice is loud as he laughs while Historia and Mikasa duck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the last pudding cup I had!” Sasha screamed at Jean as he looked down at his shirt now splattered with the sweet substance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why the hell did you throw it, idiot!?” He stood up and shook his hands out that also had pudding on them. He stepped over the picnic table’s bench as he made his way towards Sasha who was still fuming. He took a step towards her and reached his hand until it was inches away from her face. The table held in their gasps as they saw Jean wipe his dirty hand across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Historia looked around the table at the faces of her friends. Armin looked sort of pale while Eren, who sat next to him, smiled widely, excitement written all over his face as he watched everything play out. He most likely knew Jean was going to get his ass beat, hence the smiling. Connie was laughing, tears streaming out of his eyes as he slapped the table with his hand. Marco looked like he wanted to laugh but was unsure if he was allowed. Mikasa sat next to her with a quizzical expression as she watched Sasha attack Jean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Historia shook her head and smiled as she turned her attention back to the salad she was eating. It wasn’t her favorite, the leaves tasting slightly bitter as she took a bite. She had a meal plan for every day of the week and Fridays meant salads. It was mainly to keep her on track with the certain amount of calories she was supposed to be eating. The training from this morning had left her legs a little sore but she ignored the feeling as she stretched them out in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group- minus Sasha and Jean who were now tumbling on the floor- sat at a picnic table under a large tree, it’s leaves casting shadows across them and the floor as it silently swayed with the wind. She hadn’t even known this place existed on campus. As Eren had made sure to point out to the group </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple </span>
  </em>
  <span>times, Armin had discovered it one day after a trip to the library. She didn’t know if it was her imagination or not, but the first day they’d sat here, Eren had seemed irritated that they’d joined him and Armin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d found Eren and Armin at the table a few weeks ago when Jean had complained constantly about every seating arrangement they sat at. The campus had a lot of green grass everywhere that Historia would have preferred sitting at, but Jean stated he was allergic to it and wouldn’t even go three feet near it, opting to stay next to Marco while Connie, Sasha and Historia ate their lunch. Soon everyone was tired of his complaining and set out to find tables. Mikasa didn’t often join them for lunch so Historia had figured she was with Armin and Eren but when Jean had spotted them sitting at what would soon be their new lunch table, she was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Historia hadn’t been able to ask the two boys about her because Eren had caused a fight with Jean as per usual, but now as she sat next to Mikasa she thought to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mikasa?” Mikasa turned towards her, the black lining her eyes making them stand out even more. Historia swallowed as Mikasa waited for her to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you used to sit before we chose this place?” She watched as Mikasa’s eyes widened a fraction and she looked anywhere but Historia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just around I guess,” her voice was cool and gave off the impression she didn’t want to talk about it. Historia hadn’t known her for long but she could tell she was probably lying. She didn’t understand why she would, but then again Historia wasn’t the most honest person either. A fact she was reminded of right then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Krista, do you have any napkins with you?” Jean's irritated voice carried out across the table as she felt guilt punch her in the gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone here knew her as Krista, including the teachers. She hadn’t wanted to lie, but she had a feeling she’d lose all of her friends if they knew who she actually was. The truth was, Historia Reiss was from an extremely wealthy family. And while that wasn’t a problem in itself, exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>that money was obtained and the drama that followed it was not something Historia wanted to be known as. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother had undoubtedly married her father just for his money, a fact Historia never forgot. She’d been the ‘surprise child’ to put it lightly. Her older sister Frieda, had already been born and named the heir of their fathers business. She was gorgeous, intelligent, popular, essentially perfect in her parents eyes. When Historia had been born there were no high expectations for her. She was supposed to be invisible, live a normal life. It’s what her parents wanted for her. Specifically her father, who seemed to be the only parent who cared for her. She’s unsure why her mother even decided to have kids regardless of the mistake Historia was. Her mother was not fit to care for anyone, including herself. She was cruel to anyone who wasn’t of use to her, which of course included Historia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the age of fourteen her father died of suicide. That’s what the news had said, anyways. After being interviewed and placed on the front of papers for months afterwards she felt her resentment grow. She knew it was by her mothers hand that her father died. When the will was read and Historia was left with nothing, not even a cent, and her mother was left with everything in her possession, she knew her mother was responsible. Historia hadn’t wanted money, she’d wanted her father back, but the sting she felt when she realized he had not left anything for her was painful.Living with the truth was harder than she expected. She had to wake up and see her mother every day, knowing she’d killed the only parental figure who’d loved her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Historia turned eighteen she’d sold all of her jewelry and rented an apartment near campus. Luckily, her father had a separate bank account that he’d put money in frequently for necessities such as school and car payments that her mother couldn’t steal from. She’d changed her name legally and started a new life. She’d wanted to forget everything, where she came from, the family she had, but it was unfair. Frieda had done nothing wrong and was still stuck with their mother. She’d been set up in an arranged marriage with a man she’d never met and was still expected to take over the family business. Her mother was cunning but not smart enough to be the head of the family and she knew that. Historia still talked to Frieda often, she was still her sister after all and loved her but lately it had been harder to get in contact with her. She wondered if it was her mothers doing but didn’t think she cared enough for her to make her life worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista?” Jean's voice brought her back from her thoughts quicker than she thought possible and slightly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any napkins, sorry Jean,” she gave him an apologetic smile as he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one,” Eren waved a napkin in Jean's face, snickering as he saw him tense up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your fucking napkin,” Jean crossed his arms and pushed Sasha off his back as he finally stood up from the concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Eren smiled a little wider as he taunted Jean. “That’s too bad, it’s so soft too,” he rubbed it against his cheek as if to demonstrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are being ridiculous,” Mikasa rolled her eyes as she handed Jean a napkin. She grabbed her bag and walked away from the table without so much as a goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her problem?” Eren mumbled scooting closer to Armin as he looked over the book he was reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s sick of you that’s what,” Jean wiped his hands and attempted to wipe his shirt but realized there was too much to even bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is not!” Eren whipped his head to look Jean in the face as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be jealous just because she’s realized I’m the better choice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re just jealous because I always get more girls than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren is standing in front of Jean now, finger pointing a few inches away from him, careful not to get himself dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell you do! I’m the better choice and everyone knows it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia sighed as she began packing up her things. Jean and Eren always got into a fight at least once throughout the day and she was certain everyone was tired of it. She noticed Armin sitting deathly still, eyes on his book but not reading it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Armin?” She asked, searching his face. He snapped his head up blinking a few times before he gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” he laughed nervously, and then seemingly noticing she was packing her things up, did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I walk with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia bit back her surprise as she heard his request. He usually always walked with Eren to classes or off campus. She did enjoy Armins company though, and was happy he wanted to walk together.She nodded and smiled as he left the table with her. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The weather was extremely nice and Historia remembered just how much she loved fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weather’s nice, isn’t it?” Armin asked as if reading her mind. She’d noticed that about him, the way he seemed very observant of others feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s the reason I love fall so much,” she sighed as she felt the wind through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa and Eren used to love fall as well when we were younger,” he laughed, as if remembering a memory. He gripped tighter to his backpack straps as he bit his lip thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we aren’t very close,” he began and Historia found herself holding her breath as he continued his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I really need some advice, which I know sounds funny coming from me because I’m supposed to be this genius,” he laughed again, this time sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know you probably could care less-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Historia turned her head so she could look him in the eyes. She hoped he could see the honesty there. He nodded and continued, visibly relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to explain my feelings for someone, or even hint at them. I know you’ve probably noticed by now but,” he ended his sentence in a mumble Historia couldn’t make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head closer to him, hoping to catch the last of his words but had no luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t catch that, can you repeat it please?” She didn’t think he would and was surprised when he said, in a voice that was probably too loud for his liking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love with Eren!” He gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized the volume at which he spoke. Historia watched as his face got pinker as he looked at their surroundings, wondering if anyone had heard. Luckily they were nearing towards the street corner that Historia had parked at, meaning there weren’t many around due to the early release schedule she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Armin and forced herself not to look too shocked. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed they acted differently around each other than their other friends but she thought that was just the result of being friends for so long. It’s not like she had a childhood friend that she could compare experiences with. She thought about the way Eren often looked at Armin, a small smile on his face. Or other times, like after he’d make a joke that made others at the table laugh but sought out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Armins</span>
  </em>
  <span> laughter as if it was the only one that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an expert on this type of thing, I haven’t even experienced that feeling myself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she noticed the way Armins shoulders slightly dropped at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t take an expert to see he’s most definitely interested,” Armin looked up at that and relaxed again as she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” He was painfully hopeful, which confused Historia. She thought it was pretty obvious how Eren felt for him but maybe he was just oblivious. She nodded and began to speak before she was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Armin!” She noticed the way Armin’s face slightly paled at the sound of Eren's voice. He was running towards them, his long hair falling out of its loosely tied bun. Once he finally reached them, panting and slightly out of breath, she realized just how tall he was. If she hadn’t known him she’d find it unnerving especially as he stood next to Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was running after you guys for a while-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear our conversation?!” Armin's voice was a squeak as he watched Erens reaction. He shook his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too far away to hear anything. Why? Were you talking about me?” He smiled as he said the words looking down at Armin in a way that Historia felt she shouldn’t see. It was times like these that she wondered how Armin couldn’t see the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course not!” Eren laughed at the obvious lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys later,” Historia smiled as she waved bye, wanting to give them privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to the party?” Armin called out behind her. Historia hadn’t gone to a party in what felt like ages. It would be her first college party, something that should’ve excited her but just left her nervous. Cheerleading practice had been cancelled this weekend and all next week due to her coach going into labor. That said, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>go to the party and it would most likely be the only one she’d be able to attend, especially with competitions coming up. She turned around and gave Armin a thumbs up, signaling she’d be going. He gave her a smile in return and a wave before Eren grabbed his wrist to lead them down the street he just came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she reached her car that she noticed she had a missed call from Sasha. Sliding into the driver's seat, she redialed her number and pressed her phone against her ear as she pulled on her seat belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista! You need a ride to the party?” Sasha’s voice was loud and Historia cringed as she hadn’t had time to pull the phone away. She thought about it. Should she ride with Sasha, and most likely the rest of the group? She had her own car so she could drive herself, but then again, she didn’t know her way around campus as well as the others did since she lived in an apartment ten minutes away. As if sensing her hesitation Sasha spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The party’s actually going to be at my place on campus, so Connie was thinking about picking the group up. You haven’t been to my place before anyways and I don’t think you know my roommates,” Her voice trailed off, waiting for Historias answer. Going to a party in a group sounded way better than having to awkwardly find them later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’d love a ride,” Sasha’s loud squeal made Historia smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I've been milking it but the next chapter will definitely be the party !! ty to everyone who leaves Kudos and comments it means a lot &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the party chapter finally ! I'm not a college student and have never been to a college party but I've read enough to get the gist of it I hope lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should’ve worn something else,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Histora thought to herself as she stepped out of her apartment and into the cold air. She took her time locking the door, going as far to triple check as she waited for Connie to pick her up. The dress she wore wasn’t anything fancy, it was completely black and reached just a few inches from her knee. The spaghetti straps did nothing to help with the cold and she realized then that she probably should have grabbed a jacket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The party is </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud honk came from behind her. She saw Connie stick his hand out and wave as she made her way towards him. As she opened the passenger door she could already hear Jean bickering with Eren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you give me some goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>space</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the whole left side of the car, what more space do you need!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia slipped into her seat and pulled her seat belt on as Armin leaned forward and grabbed the back of her headrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you decided to come. I’ve never been to a party before,” he trailed off, looking embarrassed at the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither have I,” she laughed at his shocked face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t? Aren’t you like, super popular or something? I mean, you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheerleader,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How prejudiced of you to think all cheerleaders are popular,” she teased and he laughed. It was true, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little popular to the extent that she knew multiple people and could hold a conversation with them if need be. None of them were genuine friends though, which made her more grateful that Sasha’s friend group had accepted her so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t Eren go to parties? Why don’t you go with him?” She flicked her gaze to where he was pushing his hand on Jeans head and sticking his tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to, but lately he hasn’t been going as often,” Armin turned his attention to the two boys now as well and held in a snicker as Jean nearly fell out of his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he do instead?” If he was skipping parties for the reasons she thought he was, she couldn’t wait to bring it to Armin's oblivious attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll hang out at our dorm, or we’ll go get dinner-” he paused as he took in Historias sly grin. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>right, Eren was most likely skipping parties to spend more quality time with Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked as her smile grew larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s doing that?” he shook his head, a perplexed look on his face. She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone so smart you really can be stupid sometimes,” he flushed and looked like he wanted to ask another question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin what are you doing?” Eren, who looked like he was over fighting with Jean, leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Historias seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your seatbelt on, what if we got into a car crash right now and you went flying out the window?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin rolled his eyes but obliged and said, “The likelihood of that happening is extremely low,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with Connie driving it isn’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue Connie turned onto the next street at an alarming speed, causing Historia to slide towards her window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you slow down?” Jean’s voice was slightly queasy as he leaned his head against his cool window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Can’t hear you!” Connie turned up the radio, the already loud song filling everyone's ears.  He moved his hand behind his seat, barely keeping a good grip on his steering wheel as he reached for something. After a few seconds of dangerous swerving, he pulled out a large bottle of vodka with a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink up losers!” He held the bottle out to Historia waiting for her to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies first,” she grabbed it out of his grasp and pulled off the cap. Leaning in to take a sniff she recoiled as the strong smell filled her nose. She personally didn’t drink often, knowing what it could do to people like it had done to her mother, but she knew how to hold her liquor. She took a deep breath, breathing into her nose as she took a sip. She closed her eyes and shook her head at the bitter taste. She felt like fire was going down her throat and coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass it on to Jean when you’re done,” Connie was more focused on the road now, leaning forward to look at street names. Realizing that must mean they were closer, Historia took a larger sip, nervousness getting the better of her. She let out a large cough as she handed Jean the bottle, her eyes watering. Jean took a large sip, sputtering as he held out the bottle to Eren who took it without so much as looking up from his phone. He took a few larger sips than Historia would have been comfortable taking, only letting out a shallow cough when he was done. He immediately passed the bottle back to Historia, skipping over Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t offer me any,” Armin protested. He hadn’t really wanted a sip either way, but the fact that Eren hadn’t even offered made him irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you drinking,” Eren answered simply, waiting for Historia to take the bottle. She hesitated as she did so, giving an apologetic look to Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, his mom?” Jean said, snatching it out of Historias hand and attempting to give it to Armin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell is your problem, I just told you he isn’t drinking,” he took it out of Jeans hand and threw it at Historia, who barely managed to turn around in time to catch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can drink if I want to, Eren. I’m not a baby,” Armin had a scowl on his face as he turned to talk to Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, you tell him Armin!” Jean laughed as he saw Erens irritated face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys not fight until we actually get inside please?” Connie told the boys as they turned into what Historia guessed was Sashas street at the sound of Jean sitting up and unbuckling his seatbelt. She realized Marco wasn’t with them and turned to ask where he was, when Jean let out a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look there they are, just park anywhere!” Historia turned to look out her window as she saw Sasha’s dorm house. It was large, the building white and grey. The porch had a swing that was already occupied by a couple making out. She was sure the house was probably more appealing to the eye without beer bottles littering the lawn and people rolling around in it. Connie stopped the car and grabbed the vodka from Historia before opening his  door. She couldn’t help but feel more nervous as she got out of the car, smoothing out her dress and tugging it down. She grabbed her purse and shut the door, taking a deep breath as she noticed all the people that were there. She turned to find Armin with his arms crossed against his chest, angling his body away from Eren. She saw him try to reach out and put his arm around Armins shoulder but he shrugged out of his grip and joined Historia. She tried not to shrink under Eren's angry glare as he let out a scoff and left them behind to join everyone inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hang out with you tonight? Eren’s really pissing me off and,” he looked down at his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need a reason, of course we can hang out. I’m so nervous,” she laughed and held onto her purse strap tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was the only one,” he let out a sigh and started walking towards the porch steps. Historia followed, trying not to step on cans and bottles. As they made their way up the steps she felt herself get more anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, this is supposed to be fun. People do this all the time for fun like, everyday,” she said it more to herself but she saw Armin nod and let out a breath. They walked through the door together, the loud music filling their ears as they tried to make their way to the kitchen. There were more people than all of her classes combined, a fact that made Historia want to run out of the room. Hopefully she’d make it out of here in one piece.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Her drink was warm. If there was one thing Ymir hated about parties, it was having to find her way into the kitchen through the throng of people just to get ice. She sighed as she made her way down the stairs she had just been sitting on and pushed through couples making out and dancing. She didn’t even bother with an apology as she knocked into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just made me spill my drink!” She turned back to say something sarcastic but stopped when she realized who it was. Her dark hair was away from her face in a ponytail and the pink flush on her face was too recognizable. It was the girl she’d just slept with a few days ago, and who’d left a mark on her. As if realizing who Ymir was, her flush deepened and she stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t do parties?” It was true, Ymir technically didn’t go as often as everyone thought but that's besides the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name again?” She didn’t even feel bad as the girl frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember? It’s Kayla. We had so much fun the other night that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Kayla, it was nice, sure,” that was a lie, Ymir didn’t even remember it, “but I don’t do the same person twice, y’know?”  Kayla’s frown deepened as she took in Ymir’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I’m sure you can make an exception for me, right?” Ymir could feel Kaylas hip press against hers, while she leaned closer to her, her breasts against Ymir’s chest. She felt Kayla's hands slip against the nape of her neck, slowly pulling her down to her height until they were nose to nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?” She watched Ymir intently, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. Usually this would be just the thing to convince her to give it another try, but she remembered the blond she saw in class earlier that day and pulled back quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try,” she grabbed Kaylas wrists from her neck and returned them to their sides. “But no means no,” she started to walk away but was stopped with a firm grip around her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what I said?” Ymir’s frustration was growing as she tried to shake off Kaylas grip. “I already fucking told you, I’m not intersted-” she barely had time to close her eyes before a warm mixture of beer and vodka were splashed in her face. She sputtered as she opened her mouth to get some oxygen to her lungs and reached her hands to her eyes. As soon as she’d wiped away enough of the drink to feel comfortable opening her eyes without them stinging, she reached forward and grabbed a handful of Kayla's shirt. She was getting ready to yell in her face and maybe dump her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink on her, when she noticed the small crowd forming around them. Getting into fights wasn’t her thing, especially with people watching. It was one thing to be known for sleeping around and another for causing issues. She slowly let go of her shirt and shook out her hand, willing it to dry faster. She took a deep breath and turned to leave but not before saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bitch,” there were a few snickers as she pushed through the crowd, trying to get upstairs. It was a good thing she had her own room and bathroom because she wasn’t going to walk around with a damp shirt and face for the rest of the night. Halfway to her room she realized Annie’s door was open, which was strange because she most likely had the same ideology as Ymir and didn’t want random people having sex on her bed. She walked closer to the door, peeking through the small crack squinting, trying to make out any shapes in the dark. She had been planning to see if there were any weirdos trying to mess around in there, and then kick them out if there were. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>been planning on seeing Annie and a girl with dark chin length hair heavily making out on her bed. She slowly moved away from the door, not even wanting to attempt to explain to Annie what’d she’d been doing if she got caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in relief as she finally made it to her door and reached to grab her keys out of her pocket. As she was about to place the key in its slot she realized with a large jolt of panic that it was already slightly open.To anyone else it would have looked closed but once you applied the smallest pressure to it, it opened. Had she forgotten to close it properly? There was no way, she always triple checked it before she left. Then how had someone been able to get in? There were only a few copies of her key and she couldn’t remember who she’d given to. She blamed it on the alcohol despite being barely tipsy as she cursed herself for being so forgetful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door slowly, and closed it behind her quietly as she stepped in. No one was on her bed as she feared, and nothing seemed out of place. Her electric guitar still stood against its stand closest to the door and all of her drawers were closed. The TV remotes were still placed on her bed casually from when she’d been watching a movie earlier. All of her clothes were still strewn across her floor in an almost hazardous way, so why did she feel like someone was here with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off her shoes and placed them under her bed as her feet padded across the floor to the bathroom. The light was on which wasn’t unusual, she often kept it on even when she was sleeping for some light that would help her see if she ever needed to use the restroom. She sighed as she turned on the water and splashed her face. She needed to be more careful with who she slept with. If she’d known Kayla would have gone bat shit crazy at the sign of rejection she wouldn’t have slept with her. It must not have been a good lay anyways since she couldn’t remember a single thing about it. Maybe she should take a break from sleeping with- she paused her thinking as she turned off the water and wiped her face on a towel. She stood still, listening intently. After a few seconds she shook her head, she could’ve sworn she heard-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sniff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir whipped her head towards the shower curtain where the noise had come from. It sounded like crying, which was crazy because there wasn’t anyone else in here, right? She shaikly reached her arm towards the curtain and grasped it. Taking a small breath she hastily ripped it open and bit back a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because there, in her bathtub, sat the beautiful blonde girl she’d seen earlier that day, with her arms around her knees and large streaks of mascara running down her face. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Historia was familiar with bad days. In first grade she’d dropped her solar system project that her and her father had spent weeks on and shattered it. In the fifth grade, she got the infamous nickname ‘brace face’ when she’d shown up with her mouth full of brackets and wires after </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>making new friends. Sophomore year, the year she’d had her first boyfriend ever, she’d dumped him only after a week of dating because she refused to have sex with him. Afterwards she’d been called a prude and got dropped by her only friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been bad, but she was sure sitting in a random person's bathtub crying and being caught in the act mid-breakdown had to be one of the worst moments of her entire social life. She didn’t even have time to flinch as the shower curtain was pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the shower stood one of the most alluring people Historia had seen. She didn’t often find people that weren’t fictional characters attractive, but this girl certainly was. With brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail and freckles that littered her face, she shouldn’t have been as attractive. Maybe it was the piercings. With an eyebrow piercing, septum piercing and lip ring, Historia would have thought it’d look ridiculous on anyone else, but she made it</span>
  <em>
    <span> work</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or maybe it was her lithe frame or the clothes she wore. The black ripped jeans held by a studded belt was certainly something she would have never been able to pull off. Neither was the long flannel jacket that covered the short tank top from view. It wasn’t until she looked up at her eyes that she realized she’d been staring for too long. She was looking at Historia with an unreadable expression along with some sort of shock. Historia felt herself flush as she realized how awful she probably looked. Here she was, sitting in front of a captivating girl while she was crying in her bathtub. On any other day it would’ve made her laugh, but now she felt like crying </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?” Her voice was smooth and slightly deeper than HIstoria expected but she liked it. She barely managed to nod before the curtain was being pulled back farther as she made her way into the bathtub. She sat in front of her and mirrored her position, leaning forward to grab her legs closer to her chest, most likely trying to give Historia more space considering how long her legs were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, I needed to find somewhere to be alone and then Sashsa gave me the key to your room but I didn’t want to sit on your bed and she told me you’d be fine with it but I shouldn’t even have barged in here especially since you don’t know me, I am really am-” she cut her off with a laugh. Historia was perplexed as to why her heart rate sped up at the sound but decided not to dwell on that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, blondie,” Historia blinked at the new nickname and tried not to stare at her mouth too much. Her grip on her knees tightened as she tried not to let a fresh wave of tears fall down her face. She wondered if she was drunk. Maybe she was a drunk crier like Frieda, but deep down knew that wasn’t the case. After getting a drink with Armin she’d followed him out to the back yard where the group of boys had been. Mikasa had been with them but after a few minutes of standing with her and Armin, left to go inside and up the stairs. She wasn’t sure where she was going and after remembering the last time she’d asked Mikasa a question, hadn’t bothered a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d spent the time trading jokes with him and laughing at his drunk expression of his science professor. Apparently they had a bubbly attitude and were obsessed with the dissection of animals. She had been having a fun time, sure she wished that she’d brought a jacket because even now as she recalled the events from earlier, goosebumps trailed down her arms. It wasn’t until Armins fourth drink (despite Historia trying to persuade him he’d had enough) that things began to spiral. She’d been in the middle of telling Armin about the time she’d nearly burnt her house down trying to make cookies for her cheer squad, when he began to look deathly pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Do you want some water?” She’d asked him, trying to mask her panic as he started coughing. She was trying to place her cup of cold water against his lips until he leaned forward on his knees and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wretched</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was enough to almost make Historia throw up as she saw how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>was coming out of his stomach and onto the once green grass. She knew throwing up was normal once you’d had too much to drink, seeing her mother vomit at least four times a week after having too much to drink the day before was nothing out of the ordinary. But once Armin started puking blood, she froze up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not supposed to happen, she was sure. She’d yelled his name but after realizing he couldn’t hear her, ran out onto the field trying to find someone, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>she knew to help. She’d spotted Eren leaning against a tree staring down at his phone as he drank heavily from a beer bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren!” He’d looked up from his phone and once he saw who it was frowned and gave her an irritated expression. She ran closer, and something on her face must have given him the impression that something was wrong because he pocketed his phone and leaned off the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- Armin- he drank </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much-” she said between gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Eren ran past her to where Armin was now kneeling on the floor as Historia tried to catch up. She shouldn’t have worn heels. Eren reached down and scooped Armin in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?” he’d reached down to press his palm to his head and swore at whatever he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was but he wouldn’t stop drinking and I thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly? I specifically said in the car I didn’t want him drinking while everyone looked at me like I was some dumbass who didn’t know what I was talking about! We don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re just some random chick we pitied enough to become friends with,” Historia felt her heart sink at his words. She’d been under the impression that she’d finally found real friends, but knew Eren was right. They’d only known each other a month at most, and did that really matter when Historia was lying to them about who she was anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t going to fix this,” he practically spit at her as he’d gripped Armin tighter to his chest. “I’m taking him to the doctors, this is your fault and I don’t want you hanging out anymore,” without even waiting for her response he’d turned on his heel and went inside. She felt her eyes grow hot and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>and maybe get drunk and forget about everything the next day. She wasn’t supposed to ruin her friendships and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry </span>
  </em>
  <span>because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault, what’s there to cry about? After going inside and downing at least two drinks full of some bitter concoction, she met Sasha in the kitchen. She must’ve looked like she’d been crying for a while because Sasha hadn’t asked any questions and instead reached into her back pocket and handed her a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use this on the last door down the hall upstairs and go wash up okay? My roommate won’t mind,” Historia had just meagerly nodded and struggled up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, as she sat in a strangely attractive girls bathroom, she let out the tears she’d painfully been holding in and couldn’t stop as ugly sobs came out of her. She couldn’t see the other girl due through her blurry gaze as more and more tears came out. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried this much and wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. She could make out a hand reaching out towards her, and felt herself stiffen, awaiting a blow that never came. Instead she was pulled by her shoulders in the girls chest, her legs awkwardly tangling with the longer girls. When fingers slipped into her hair she relaxed and wrapped her hands around her middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually in your English class,” her voice vibrated under Historia’s ear as she continued talking. “I’m Ymir,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>what a pretty name, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she stupidly thought as Ymir’s fingers continued to stroke her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure why you’re crying but you can always hang out in my bathtub when you need to let it out,” she laughed quietly at that, bringing a smile to Historias lips. She lifted her head up, her chin resting on Ymir’s chest as she looked her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Krista,” the lie felt bitter against her tongue but she swallowed it down as she saw Ymir smile down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty name, but I think I like Blondie better,” she hummed and Historia let out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry,” Historia began again but stopped once she saw Ymir shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I meant what I said, you can always come here if you want,” She leaned forward and sat up, causing Historia to remove herself from her chest, an action that left her cold. Ymir stepped out of the tub and held out a hand for her. Historia gladly took it, not wanting to leave Ymir’s side for some reason. She nearly slipped as she realized that she was still wearing her heels and was glad for the hands that caught her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After safely leaving the shower, they stood in front of the mirror. She realized just how tall Ymir was then. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>tall but she had a head on her. As if realizing the same thing, Ymir placed her elbow over Historias head which caused her to scowl playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you always help random people you find in your bathtub or is it safe to assume I’m special?” she asked as Ymir rubbed a cloth across her face, helping clear the mascara on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not random, I told you, I have you in my english class,” she laughed as she said it, her cool breath tickling her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, you’re the first person to ever be in my bathtub,” she dipped the cloth back under the water and wiped her other cheek as she added, “even if you weren’t I’d still help a pretty girl like you,” Historia flushed pink and nearly turned crimson when Ymir winked as she set the cloth on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done,” she turned towards the mirror seeing her now clean face, all evidence of crying gone other than her puffy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she breathed, touching her face and marveling at how smooth her skin seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Ymir called out from below her. Historia turned her attention to where she kneeled in front of her cabinet, rummaging through her items. She joined her on the ground to see what she was doing. Once she pulled out a few tubes of make up she stood up, Historia mimicking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” On the counter sat a bottle of eyeliner, along with mascara, blush and lip gloss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You obviously,” Ymir closed the doors to the counter below them as she leaned against the counter, arms against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” She was confused to say the least, especially about the way Ymir kept looking at her. It wasn’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she'd never experienced it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I have a flawless complexion, but I don’t wear makeup blondie,” Historia just stared at her, raising an eyebrow, still not understanding why she’d want her wearing make up. Unless- Unless she looked so bad she wanted her to cover up-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so worried. I just thought you’d give the party another try,” Ymir shrugged, looking away from her. “I have a feeling you wouldn’t want to go without reapplying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was true she never usually went without make up to anything, always having her mascara or eyebrows done. A small part of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to give the party another try and forget about the first part of the night, but another part was scared the group would blame her for Armin and she didn’t know if she could handle-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you don’t have to. We could just stay up here and watch a movie or something. But,” she grabbed a tube of lip gloss and waved it in front of Historia. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>go down to the party, play a few games,” she shrugged again, but this time there was a smile tugging at her lips. Historia thought it through. She could stay up here and waste the night doing what she’d do any other friday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could spend it hanging out with Ymir and trying to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reached for the lip gloss bottle and smiled at Ymir’s shocked but happy expression. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to have fun. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed !! I posted today because I didn't want you to wait until next week. I appreciate all the comments and kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been in a writing slump so hopefully this is good ahhhh tysm for all the kudos and comments I appreciate you &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stepping outside was like finally getting a fresh gulp of air. As the night went on more and more people decided to join the party, causing it to get a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>crowded for Ymir’s taste. Standing next to Krista felt like a dream for her. She’d never expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>being able to hang out with her. Sure, she knew how to make girls want to sleep with her, but actually enjoy her company? She wasn’t very experienced in that area. Which is why she now had no idea how to even start a good conversation. Should she ask questions? She didn’t want it to seem like an interview, she wanted Krista to have fun. She took a sip of her beer, the bitter taste filling her mouth as she wondered what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they playing?” She turned her attention to Krista, who was looking at her from over the rim of her plastic cup. Her blue eyes were luminescent under the lights hanging from the porch in a way that was almost hypnotic. Krista nodded her head at the group of boys tackling each other to the ground, breaking Ymir out of her trance. Ymir laughed, realizing what they were playing and motioned for Krista to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After tackling each other some more, Connie abruptly stood up, pressing a finger to his ear. The boy with the freckles closest to him- that Ymir found familiar but couldn’t name, noticed and did the same, pushing the light haired boy he was always with off his chest. Soon the whole group were scrambling off each other frantically, putting their fingers to their ears. It wasn’t until the light haired boy was the last to get up and noticed what was happening before he loudly groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down Mr. President!” The chorus of boys screamed, rushing him as they laughed. Krista laughed next to her, eyes bright as she took in the sight. It was then that Ymir noticed how truly gorgeous she was. It was indescribable, the way she was mesmerized by the smallest things she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Jean,” she muttered, smiling slightly as she took another sip of her drink. Ymir was shocked at the sudden urge to kiss her right then. She didn’t know if she was thankful or not as Sasha ran up to them, a bowl of chips in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista! You met my roommate finally!” She set her chips down on the small table that most likely held a plant prior to someone knocking it over, the spilled soil across the cement. After pulling Krista into a hug, she did the same to Ymir who didn’t even have the time to reciprocate after realizing she’d hugged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be nice to her or else,” She pointed a finger inches away from Ymir's chest,  looking at her seriously before breaking into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ymir has been plenty nice but thanks for your concern, Sasha,” At Krista's words she glanced between the two of them, narrowing her eyes at Ymir. She was confused as to why, didn’t she want them to be friends? It hit Ymir as she took a sip of her drink, nearly causing her to choke on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She thinks we slept together??? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head frantically and tried to catch her eye, but she’d turn around to face the boys on the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come inside idiots, we’re gonna play a game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it involve drinking?” Connie's reply came back just as loud as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s the game I told you about earlier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The game I told you about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you, what are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Connie shook his head and shrugged while pointing at his ear as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what you’re talking about,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sasha turned around and pointed at Ymir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold my chips for me and meet us in the basement downstairs,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” She pointed at herself, and then looked behind her for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No the other Ymir, yes you! Hurry up we’ll be down there soon. I know for a fact he could hear everything I said,” With those parting words she stomped across the lawn to where Connie was and pinched his ear. This caused a fight of pinching and kicking that quickly escalated and made Ymir want to stay and watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where the basement is?” Krista looked up at her, bowl in her hands as she waited for her reply. She grabbed the bowl from her and led them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been in it but I know Connie and Sasha often hang out there with my other roommates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you call them your roommates?”  After shoving past a couple making out by the kitchen doorway she turned her head to look behind her and raise an eyebrow at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? They’re my roommates, what else should I call them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you call Sasha and Connie by name but no one else. Aren’t you friends?” She wanted to laugh right there but didn’t want Krista to think she was being rude or making fun of her. They made their way through the congested living room, Ymir holding the bowl tightly across her chest, not wanting to know what would happen if any were spilled and Sasha figured out. Once they’d reached the door that held stairs leading them to the basement, Ymir realized she’d never answered Krista's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m familiar with them but I’m not friends with them or anything like that.” She held the door open for her, slipping in behind her and shutting it softly. The stairs were wooden and steep with no handles for support. It made holding a full drink and bowl of chips more nerve racking, not that she’d ever admit it. The lights were on, giving the room an orange glow. It was more spacious than she’d realized, with couches and a coffee table, along with a fireplace and wooden bookcase. They were the first ones there and chose a seat closest to the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Don’t you want friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeesh blondie, you’re asking a lot of questions,” Faint amusement washed over Ymir as she saw Krista's cheeks darken as she took a sip from her cup. She leaned her head back against the couch, stretching her arms to rest against the top of it, her arm brushing Kristas. She let out a small sigh and took a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want friends, who wouldn’t? But I’d rather not get attached to people who are gonna leave anyways, I mean this is college. What happens after you graduate? You can’t bring said friends to your new job with you,” She looked down at the brown liquid swirling in her cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why even bother then, you know?” She turned to Krista who’d already been watching her intently. Her face was unreadable, which was something that made Ymir slightly uncomfortable especially since she was good at knowing people's thoughts just by looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an awful way to look at it,” She finally said, still looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just realistic,” The bitter taste of beer met her tongue as she drank the rest of it quickly, wondering why she wasn’t drunk yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you rather have something good for a little bit, instead of never having it at all?” She didn’t have time to reply as the door opened loudly, slamming into the wall behind it. Down the stairs came Connie and Sasha along with the few others who were playing with them, their clothes and hair soaking wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Krista stood up and walked towards them, concern written across her face. It took everything in Ymir's power not to trail her eyes down her body. Everything in her power turned out to be extremely weak because she failed, hungrily drinking in her form. The black silk clung to her like second skin, outlining the curves of her hips in a way Ymir thought should be illegal. She stood up, wiping a hand down her face as she walked past the group of people, careful not to get her own clothes wet, and made her way upstairs. She needed to get out of there </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>before she did something incredibly stupid. Like kiss her right there in front of everyone. She didn’t know how long it took to get to the kitchen, but once she did she drank a cup or two of some strange mixture and then after realizing it wasn’t going to be enough, snatched a bottle of vodka off the table. She took large sips as she made her way back to the basement, hoping it would distract her from anyone but Krista. When she bumped into a short girl waiting by the door, she didn’t think much of it. Nearly everyone around her was short, she’d been tall ever since she’d hit her first growth spurt at ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You just left out of nowhere,” the soft voice belonged to Krista who stood in front of her, holding the bottom of her shirt in her hands. Ymir raised the bottle and shook it a little, frowning at how little was left already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just needed a drink,” she smiled as she set it, careful not to look down the swooping neckline Krista's dress had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re about to play paranoia with the others, do you want to come?” She looked at her hopefully and Ymir found herself nodding yes despite wanting to go upstairs and pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group sat in a circle as best as they could while sitting on the couches. Sasha waved at them as they walked down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ymir you sit next to me and Krista you sit next to Connie,” She patted the seat beside her, watching them eagerly. After sitting in her now assigned seat, she looked around the room. The freckled boy and light haired boy weren’t sitting next to each other as usual, an angry looking guy with semi-long hair sitting between them, knocking shoulders with the same boy who’d been tackled earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha why the fuck do I have to sit next to this maniac?” He had a permanent scowl on his face, and Ymir wondered if it was because the freckled boy was so far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you calling a maniac?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin?” Krista’s voice cut through their arguing as she spoke to a blond and blue eyed boy sitting next to said freckled boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista! I was looking for you,” His voice was slurred and his cheeks were pink, as if he had too much to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I killed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost did,” The retort comes from the angry looking boy and Ymir finds herself wanting to slap the shit out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t! Eren said I almost died but I think I’m just a lightweight,” he giggled to himself, as if the thought of being a lightweight was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “I made him take me back here so we could have fun! He acts like my dad, but shhhh- don’t tell him I said that,” he giggled again, covering his mouth to smother the sound. The guy Ymir figured was Eren, shook his head and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here Armin,” he waved his head in front of his face to grab his attention, willing him to stop laughing like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Eren! Did you hear Krista and I’s conversation again? I didn’t say anything bad I swear! I never do, I always say good things just ask Krista! Last time we talked about you I told her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin!” Krista had leaned forward, covering his mouth with her hand, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, as if embarrassed for him. She turned towards Sasha and returned to her seat once she’d made sure he wouldn’t speak anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us how to play?” Sasha and Connie looked relieved, as if knowing something no one else knew and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to play a game called paranoia. How you play is everyone sits in a circle like we are right now. The person who goes first will whisper a question to the person on their right, and they’ll answer the question out loud. Next someone is gonna flip their shoe in the air, and if it lands face up, they have to tell the whole group the question they were asked,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ymir was being honest, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Jean, take off your shoe,” Jean scoffed and held out his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to be the one to take my shoe off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it!” He sighed and leaned to untie his sneaker off. Once he’d done so, he threw it at Sasha who caught it easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go first and ask Connie a question. Try to ask questions that involve people in this group,” she turned to Connie and leaned in  to whisper the question in his ear. He nodded and snickered slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin,” he answered, causing Eren to look at him sharply. Armin looked up and smiled, as if delighted to be talked about. Sasha took Jean's shoe and flipped it in the air as everyone held their breath. It landed face up, making Connie curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha asked me ‘you and another person must be held inside a dark room for an hour, who would you pick?’ and I said Armin because he’s the least annoying out of everyone here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir laughed along with the others and noticed Armin beam at Connie's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Krista, your turn,” he said as he turned towards her. She nodded and leaned into him as she took in his whispered words. Connie smiled wickedly and Krista flushed pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Ymir,” At the sound of her name, Ymir turned her head to look at her. She was avoiding her eyes, her cheeks still pink. She wondered what the question was. Was it something dirty? Part of her wished it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She waited as the shoe was flipped into the air and nearly groaned out loud as it landed face down. Krista let out a visible breath and laughed nervously as Connie muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got lucky,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards Marco (who’s name Ymir finally learned), and whispered her question in his ear. He thought about it for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha,” they laughed in usion as Sasha let out a loud whoop. The shoe landed face up and everyone leaned forward, awaiting his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She asked me who I thought was the funniest,” he shrugged apologetically, realizing everyone probably thought it was something inappropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah I am!” She shoved a handful of chips in her mouth and gave him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lying, it’s obviously me, right Marco?” Connie looked at him and Marco just shrugged again in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I win!” she stuck her tongue out at Connie who did the same. Marco turned to Eren who sat beside him and went to ask him his question. Whatever it was, he answered without a moment of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin looked at Eren and let out a laugh, obviously happy to be mentioned again in this game. When the shoe landed face up, Eren's face seemed to show no signs of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means you need to tell us what Marco asked,” Sasha clarified after the group patiently waited for him to reply. Instead he shook his head and said, “Pass,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works dumbass! The shoe lands face up, you tell everyone what Marco asked,” Jean glared at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me a dumbass, I’m aware of the rules, but I’m passing on telling you the question.” he shrugged, his hands slipping into his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear anything I just said? That’s not allowed, you have to tell us,” Jean countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell you shit, actually so shut up, it was a stupid question anyways,” Marco looked away, not seeming offended or upset at Erens words but rather sorry he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Jean stood up, towering over Eren. “Don’t call him stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dumbass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood up as well, looking his nose down at Jean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t call </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid I called the question stupid because it should be obvious!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin looked between the two of them, confused along with everyone else. Ymir looked at Krista and was confused at the small smile on her face. DId she like it when they argued? Ymir didn’t think so but didn’t have time to dwell on it anymore when Eren stormed out of the room. Armin got up and scrambled after him, his steps wobbly as he called after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have to start a fight like that?” Connie asked, joining Marco and Jean. As they bickered, Ymir could slowly feel the effects of the alcohol working, her body feeling warmer and more tingly. She saw Krista yawn out of the corner of her eye and made her way towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you to your car if you want,” Ymir offered, but Krista shook her head and pointed towards Connie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He drove me here so I can’t leave without him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s raining outside by the way, so Connie won’t be driving anyone home until it lets up,” Sasha told them, pulling at her drying shirt and shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take a nap on my bed until he can take you alright?” She knew she was going to regret this later, not because Krista would be able to make her regret anything, but because she knew she didn’t have a lot of self control. Meaning she’d drop her off at her dorm, let her sleep, and then leave and try to get laid so she could sleep in the same bed as her </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing anything stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krista nodded and followed her to her room. To Ymir’s relief, Annies door was now closed tightly, all chances of accidentally seeing her making out with someone gone. Her heart was beating out her chest as she slipped her key into her lock. She turned to look at Krista who was looking down at her shoes. She took a deep breath and opened the door, leading them inside. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for not posting twice last week I got busy with schoolwork but I'm here with this chapter now and will go back to posting twice a week! Also as a warning there is smut in the beginning of this chapter so if you aren't comfy reading that you can skip to where is says "waking up" :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment the door closed, the atmosphere in the room changed drastically. Historia could see it in the way Ymir held herself, her shoulders tense as she placed her shoes under her bed. She stayed by the door, watching as she picked up her discarded shirts from across the floor and threw them in a pile near her closet. Historia dug her nails into her palm, wondering if what she was thinking was something that was possible. If she was being quite honest, she’d been thinking about it since Connie's question. He’d asked her who she’d sleep with out of the others in the room so naturally, she was going to answer with Ymir. It didn’t seem like a possibility, why would she want to sleep with someone as plain as her? And if the rumors were true, she obviously had plenty of options better than Historia. She’d never slept with anyone before, not liking anyone to go farther than what was standard in the beginning of a relationship. She hadn’t even known Ymir that long, quite literally met her earlier that day, so why did she feel so drawn to her? It was a peculiar feeling, she’d never felt it towards anyone including family and friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking so hard about blondie?” Suddenly Ymir was in front of her, her perfume filling her senses. She didn’t think it had anything to do with the dizziness she felt. Could she just ask? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey I think we should sleep together even though we barely know each other and I’m incredibly inexperienced!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It sounded stupid in her own head and the least convincing. She tipped her head up and caught her eyes. There was something unreadable in her gaze that made Historias mind go blank. She opened her mouth to say something but felt her train of thought leave her head as she saw Ymir's eyes flicker to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was-”  her sentence was cut off by lips on top of hers. The metal of the lip ring bit against her skin and she found herself gasping in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this real? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She dimly thought as Ymir took the opportunity to slip her tongue further into her mouth. She groaned, lifting her hands to grasp Ymir around the neck and tilted her head backwards, giving her more access. Her back hit the door as hands grabbed her around the waist, pinning her there. Historia removed her mouth from Ymir’s, gasping for breath. Her mouth felt tingly and hot. Ymir looked at her under her lidded gaze in a way that sent a jolt of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>towards her stomach. They stared at each other filling their lungs with air. She wasn’t sure who moved first, but next thing she knew she was holding Ymir’s shoulders as she was pushed against the door while being kissed passionately. Historia could feel her lips go raw as she kissed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder, </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding onto her tighter, wanting to be closer. When she felt a thigh slip between her legs she moaned loudly, leaning her head against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she could barely hear Ymir’s curse as she rolled her hips against her leg, opening them wider, desperate for any friction. Ymir kissed her neck, sucking at the spot between where her shoulder and neck met, causing Historia to shudder. She lifted the bottom of Historias dress, stopping when it reached her hips. Historia felt her mind go blank at the feeling of hands on her thighs slowly moving closer to where she was desperate for release. Ymir could tell she was close, but instead of giving her what she wanted, she gripped her waist and hoisted her on her own. Historia immediately wrapped her legs around Ymir, not even caring how desperate she probably seemed.  She opened her eyes and noticed just how close they were, noses almost touching. She could see her freckles more clearly and tried counting them. After getting to ten she turned her eyes back to Ymir’s eyes, her heart in her ears. They didn’t break eye contact as Ymir carried her to her bed, dropping her unceremoniously in a way that made Historia laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something funny?” Ymir was smirking now, the bed dipping under her weight as she moved towards where Historia lay. Historia couldn’t stop the smile that came to her lips as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Ymir was hovering above her now, looking down at her. She gave her a suspicious look at her answer before giving Historia a mischievous smile. She didn’t have time to decipher what it meant before fingers were poking and tickling her sides. She laughed as Ymir tickled her harder, barely letting her pause to breathe before she continued again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Historia said in between her laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the magic word?” She could barely think as she reached the sides of her stomach where she was most ticklish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pl-“ another bout of laughter left her as Ymir seemed to notice she was most ticklish in that area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please!” She finally relented and stopped tickling her to Historias relief. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at her, both of them still slightly laughing. Her brown hair was falling out of its ponytail and her cheeks were flushed. Historia wondered what she looked like, most likely the same and the thought made her smile. Ymir moved closer towards her until her legs were on either side of her waist. Historia leaned her head back against the bed, her heart pounding as she waited for Ymir’s next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The safe word is red, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she was sitting up again, a small jolt of panic shooting through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that only for things like BDSM and stuff?” She looked at Ymir’s face, anxiously waiting for her answer. When she gave her a soft smile she felt herself relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s used for BDSM and “stuff”, yeah but I always like to make sure my partners know we can stop whenever,” Historia visibly relaxed at that and nodded to herself as she laid her head back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yellow is for if you want to slow down, but we don’t have to do anything, it wasn’t my intention to-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” she said, growing a little impatient. She wanted Ymir to kiss and touch her again, not waste their time apologizing. She heard Ymir let out a small laugh as she stepped off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Ymir didn’t turn around as she waved her fingers in the air and stepped into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Washing my hands,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she muttered to herself, looking up at the ceiling. This was nothing like fiction. In the movies, they just got straight into it. There was no talking or laughing or anything of that sort. She wasn’t dumb enough to believe everything was like the movies or books, but now she truly had no idea what to expect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still want to do this?” Ymir looked at her expectantly, sitting at Historias feet. She didn’t think twice before she nodded and let out a breath quietly. Ymir hummed noncommittally and leaned over her, placing both of her hands on either side of her head. She was being painfully slow, leaning her face closer to Historias, not kissing her nearly as fast as she’d like. Once she was a breath away from her lips, Historias' patience ran out as she leaned forward quickly, catching Ymir in a kiss. It was slower this time and more calculated. When Ymir pulled away from her mouth Historia nearly screamed in frustration. Her anger subsided though, as soon as she placed soft kisses against her throat. She trailed them down her neck slowly until she reached her collarbone. Historia could feel her heart pounding in her ears as Ymir placed her thigh in between her legs again, not pausing from where her mouth was against her chest, stopping just before the plunging neckline her dress had. Her breath was heavy as Ymir ghosted her lips across her breasts. Historia sat up suddenly, surprising Ymir. Grabbing her hands, Historia led them to her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it off,” she barely got the words out and nearly sighed in relief as she felt the zipper being pulled down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient are we?” Ymir asked and Historia could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the taunting her voice but didn’t care as she slipped off the thin straps off her shoulders. Ymir gripped her wrists and let out a small breath. Historia couldn’t stop the scowl that came across her face once she realized she’d stopped her from sliding the dress down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing, Krista,” It wasn’t her real name, therefore it shouldn’t have had any affect on her, but she felt her skin grow hot at the way Ymir had said it. She pushed her back against the bed, her wrists still in her hand as she reached down to her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not to touch yourself at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Historia watched silently as her wrists were held together and tied through the loop of the studded belt. Ymir tightened it, making sure it was enough to keep her hands in place but not enough to hurt. She moved them above Historias head, looking down at her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in charge, understand?” She could only nod meekly as Ymir smiled, seemingly satisfied by her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir ran her hands down her body, not staying in once place long enough for Historia to be satisfied. She felt like she’d be waiting forever, for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>when suddenly the dress was ripped off her body completely. The cool air washed over her skin as she blinked in surprise. Now she wore nothing but underwear and her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you take my shoes off-” her words were cut short by a silent gasp as Ymir's mouth found her bare breast. Her mouth was unbelievably hot as she swirled her tongue across her breast, hollowing her cheeks slightly as she sucked inwards. Historia let out a moan she could barely hear over the roaring in her ears. Ymir hummed in response, the vibrations of her voice going straight towards where her mouth was wrapped around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to leave only your heels on, what do you think?” Now that her mouth was gone, Historia could breathe a little easier, think a little faster. She didn’t have time to respond as Ymir’s mouth found the waistband of her underwear, tugging it slightly, most likely trying to draw attention to where she was now. Historia pressed her legs together, trying to get any type of pressure against herself as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Ymir's mouth going any farther. Ymir noticed of course, and shook her head. Spreading her legs apart she looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just tell you, love?” She spread them wider and Historia didn’t even have time to be embarrassed as Ymir's tongue licked her against her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me Krista, what did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you?” Her back arched off the bed as she felt another swipe of hot against her front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told m-” the train of thought was lost as Ymir lifted her thighs over her shoulders and leaned forward, her nose poking where her tongue had just been. She let out a stuttering breath as her teeth grazed just above where her underwear rested, teeth snagging the band once again and pulling it downward. She didn’t stop until it was over her thighs, and once she reached her ankles she removed her mouth and pulled them off completely, throwing them over her shoulder, remaining eye contact the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me that I wasn’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>holyshit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she’d hoped that while Ymir was busy taking off her now discarded underwear, she would’ve been able to think a coherent thought, but the hungry gaze she’d been given didn’t seem to help clear her head. Ymir seemed to know her every thought though as she leaned forward and just barely flicked her tongue against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to remember what I told you not even ten minutes ago, or we’re going to have some problems-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me not to touch myself!” It came out fast and garbled but she knew Ymir had heard her once she felt her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good you remembered,” she pressed a kiss against her folds, causing Historia to sigh almost frustratingly. Once Ymir was finished with that, she swept her tongue inside her with no warning. Historia dug her nails against her palms as Ymir thrusted inwards at a strong pace, the hot of her breath making her legs tremble from where they were held over Ymir's shoulders. She shuddered as Ymir gripped her thighs tighter and leaned closer into her, her tongue never leaving its place as it stretched her walls and seemed to scratch all the right spots. She let out a squeak of protest as she tried to say something in warning as Ymir’s tongue curled inside of her, dragging against a spot that made her see white. Ymir did it again, this time quicker and Historia didn’t even hear herself scream as she came loudly, wetness pooling between her legs. Ymir didn't remove her mouth, her tongue still moving as she let Historia ride out her high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Ymir’s husky voice filled her ears as she finally retracted her tongue from inside of her. Historia didn’t even think twice as she rolled over on her stomach. Ymir lifted her hips from the mattress and helped her lean on her elbows. Historia was lightheaded but in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. She’d never felt anything like it before, and could feel herself wanting to stay like this forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Ymir’s mouth was right by her ear as she held herself against Historias' back, her hand snaked around her waist to hold her upright. She nodded vaguely through lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You need to be honest-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure talk a lot,” she snapped, impatience once again getting the best of her. “Either fuck me or I’ll find someone who will,” That wasn’t true at all. She wouldn’t even know where to find someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>and even though this was her first time experiencing this type of pleasure, she knew no one would do it better than Ymir. Her breath was cool against the nape of her neck as Ymir let out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” The grip on her waist loosened as a hand made its way up her stomach. She paused against her breasts, and Historia held her breath as she waited for them to be touched. They weren’t as they continued on their way up her collarbone, past her neck and to her mouth. Ymir’s finger pried her mouth open before slipping inside. She gasped as she ran her tongue across it and heard Ymir hum approvingly. After sucking on her finger for a few seconds, she shoved another one, this time deeper, almost reaching the back of her throat. Historia gagged, tears coming to eyes, not because she was upset or distrurbed by it, but because it was her natural reaction. When they were finally removed from her mouth, a string of spit connecting them, Ymir moved them lower, towards where her other hand was holding her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt herself growing more excited, already anticipating what was to come next as they went further down her body. The first press of the fingers against her clit made her gasp and lean forward. If it weren’t for Ymir’s strength, she would’ve fallen on her face. Her fingers circled against her, rubbing along her teasingly. It wasn’t until Ymir slowly, so slowly Historia nearly screamed in frustration, pressed her finger in did Historia let out a low groan. At the sound of her, Ymir pushed the rest in, not pausing to let her adjust before she moved it deeper inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” It was only one finger but the amount of pleasure she received from it was so intense she wondered why she’d never had sex before. Another finger pushed at her entrance and Historia pushed her hips back, trying to make it go in faster. Once it did and Ymir started thrusting inwards, spreading them apart in her, she tipped her head back, not even seeing the ceiling above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she curled them in her, scratching the spot that had her reeling, she let out a sound that she couldn’t believe came from her. Ymir moved forwards, lining her hips against her ass, leaning forwards to press her fingers deeper inside of her before slowly dragging out and pushing in again until Historia was murmuring things under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need- I need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you need,” Ymir answered, her own voice seeming strained as she moved them faster inside, pumping her at speeds Historia couldn’t even comprehend. She thought she said something along the lines of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ before she came, seeing stars on the bed below her. She collapsed forwards, closing her eyes as her head hit a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay blondie?” She nodded her head slightly before slipping off into oblivion.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Waking up, Ymir thought she’d had the best sleep than she had in weeks. Sure it was slightly warmer than she was used to, but it was still comfortable. She let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. It wasn’t until she was about to swing her feet over the bed to go to the bathroom did she realize she wasn’t alone. Across her chest was Krista, her blond hair gleaming in the sun. Ymir suddenly felt a million emotions at once. The most evident though, was happiness. She felt a smile stretch across her face as she slowly laid back down, careful not to wake her. She didn’t like physical affection to say the least, most times it made her feel more uncomfortable than loved. Her family hadn’t been very eager with affection in general, especially physical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers through Krista's silky hair, marveling at how bright it was, nearly golden in the sun. She was light across her body and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>naked under the covers. Ymir lifted the blanket up higher, realizing she could be cold due to the lack of clothes. Memories from the night before filled her mind and she laughed softly under her breath. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Kristas and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. She held her tighter against her and didn't even feel herself drift asleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sound of Britney Spears filled Ymir's ears much later in the afternoon. She shook her head, trying to shake the lyrics out of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want a hot body? You want a Bugatti? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ymir groaned and finally opened her eyes as she saw Krista sleepily raise her head from her shoulder. She wasn’t sure how they changed positions, but Krista’s head had somehow found her way to Ymir's shoulder, while their legs tangled together under the blanket. Krista looked gorgeous as she rubbed her eyes and scratched her now frizzy bed hair. She seemed to realize as slowly as Ymir had, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god I’m sorry, I’ll leave I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, watching someone stumble out of her bed and nearly fall flat on their face would have Ymir laughing her ass off, but now as she watched Krista trip over the sheets and try to make it to the bathroom door, she quickly got up to help her. Catching her around her waist, her still </span>
  <em>
    <span>bare </span>
  </em>
  <span>waist, she righted her against the bed, trying to help her stand up straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for sleeping, blondie,” Krista blushed as she looked down her body and noticed she wasn’t wearing anything and smiled sheepishly at her. Ymir laughed at how adorable it was before glancing at Krista's phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to apologize for is having Work Bitch by Britney Spears as your ringtone,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with Britney Spears you know,” she folded her arms across her chest as she raised an eyebrow at Ymir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said there was, but Work Bitch? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one even knows that song out of all her albums,” she shrugged her shoulders at Krista's eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously you do and it’s from her 8th album, which was the best one she produced,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ymir got up from the bed and stood in front of her fighting to keep a neutral expression. It didn’t work she supposed, from the way Krista furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me!” She pointed a finger at her as Ymir laughed openly, not bothering to hide it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just sad, I can’t believe you think her </span>
  <em>
    <span>8th </span>
  </em>
  <span>album was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>good-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure blondie-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘blondie’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>me-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still naked you know,” she watched in satisfaction as her face turned crimson. She muttered something under her breath and turned to look around the room. Ymir leaned against the bedpost, smirking as she watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to break it to you, but whatever you’re trying to find, you won’t in this mess,” sure, last night she’d manage to put the dirty clothes strewn across her floor in a messy pile, but there were still millions of other things that littered the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found it,” Krista held up her black dress with a smirk, not missing the surprised look Ymir gave. The smirk quickly fell once she noticed something with the dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ymir walked towards her, peering over her shoulder to try and see whatever problem Krista saw as well. According to her, it looked the same. She’d never seen it without it on Krista's body but it didn’t look like anything was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The zipper broke,” Krista said, pointing to the missing piece. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had she done that? She tried to recall. She remembered taking off the dress, but she tried to be as gentle as she could hadn’t she? Surely she wouldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, it breaks all the time but I don’t have the zipper and I don’t think I’m gonna find it here,” she gave Ymir a cold look while she smiled embarrassingly. A solution hit her quicker than she’d expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just pick something from my closet,” she opened the sliding door, motioning for Krista to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mainly have a lot of T-shirts but they should be bigger on you anyways,” she watched as Krista looked through her clothes, her nimble fingers filtering through hangers. She settled with a plain black shirt that fit her like a dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have pants?” She asked, once she’d pulled the shirt on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but they won’t fit you, just go like that.” Krista blanched, giving her a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With just my underwear on underneath? Are you crazy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ymir chuckled, pulling on her own shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? No ones gonna be looking under there anyways. Plus, isn’t that the new norm now?” She reached under her bed and slipped her shoes on. “The whole long t-shirts and short-shorts concept?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know,” Krista muttered as she strapped her heels on. If Ymir was being completely honest, she thought she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tossed a sweater at Krista and moved to find her keys and phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can wear that since it’s cold,” she opened her nightstand drawer, trying to find her wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” she heard her ask while shrugging the jacket on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s three in the afternoon, it’s not going to be cold,” pocketing her now found wallet, she reached for her keys and made her way towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why’d you give it to me then?” After grabbing her small purse, Krista joined her at the door, Ymir looking down at her. Their height difference wasn’t something new to her, she’d always been taller than most, especially girls. It had taken her a while to get over the fact that she’d never be small and petite but now as she saw the way Historia had to slightly tilt her head to look her in the eyes, she didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you look like the type to get cold no matter what the temperature,” the scowl she received was more cute than scary. “Plus I saw you shivering all night yesterday,” Krista's sound of protest was drowned out by her laugh as she closed and locked the door behind them. She’d been doing that a lot more recently between the past days she’d known her. She didn’t want to dwell on what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’d finally reach her car and put their seatbelts on, Ymir realized she didn’t even know where Krista lived. When she turned to ask, the strangeness of the situation hit her. She’d never driven anyone anywhere, or had anyone sit in her passenger seat before. But here Krista was, gorgeous complexion and all, sitting in her car waiting for her to drive her home. The thud of shoes hitting the floor brought her back to reality. Krista sat criss crossed on her seat, hands holding her ankles as she leaned on them to look out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to know what dorm color you live in blondie,” she said at last, finally able to stop staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t live on campus,” she smiled apologetically. “If it’s too far and you don’t want to drive me I can catch a bus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, I never said it was an issue. I’ll need your address, though,” Krista nodded and gave it to her. It was only about ten minutes away without traffic but the thought of her living by herself made Ymir feel strange. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a roommate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I live by myself,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you lived on campus with Annie’s girlfriend. You shouldn’t live alone you know, it’s dangerous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Annie?” Krista had turned her head to give her a perplexed look, her hair swinging over her shoulder. It reminded Ymir of a puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s one of my roommates, blond, short. She’s always with that short haired girl. I thought you knew her since she was always with that blond and his boyfriend,” she heard a gasp and Krista leaned closer to her, eyes so wide it looked out of proportion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean Mikasa?!” The name didn’t ring a bell, but knowing Ymir she wasn’t very good with names anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, her.” She saw Krista shake her head in disbelief out of the corner of her eye. She turned down the street, moving towards the entrance of the campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew she was with someone! But when I asked she got all scary so I let it go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got scary?” Ymir snorted at the idea and waved thanks to a car that let her drive past the intersection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah she got, like this look in her eyes that made me want to stop talking,” They both laughed, Ymir a little more tensley, filled with the sudden urge to slap this Mikasa character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment isn’t in a bad area though so I think I’m safe,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can never be too sure you know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I live there- oh don’t look at me like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krista rolled her eyes as Ymir stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have expected you to have a tongue piercing,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This quipped Ymir's interest. She felt like teasing Krista was going to be one of her new favorite things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>to disappoint you, I still think I did a pretty good job last night-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you didn’t-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you sounded really disappointed just now, you’re starting to hurt my feelings-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good! Great even! You did fine without it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did especially by the way you were screaming-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Krista slapped her hands over her now </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>pink face and Ymir roared with laughter, gripping the steering wheel tighter, trying not to turn them into oncoming traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose,” she muttered, arms across her chest as she refused to make eye contact with her by turning her head and staring out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want I can make it up to you by getting that piercing,” When she didn’t automatically say no, it nearly sent Ymir into another bout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn in here, my apartments in the next parking lot,” She followed her instructions, looking up at the buildings. They were pristine white and seemed to be decent, the stairs leading up to certain doors were dark which gave off a modern look to the compartments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can drop me off right here,” reaching down to grab her shoes and not bothering to put them on, she opened the car door and stepped out. Ymir felt like all this was happening too fast. When was the next time she was going to see her? They had english together but due to her graveyard shift at the car garage she worked at, she barely made it to her morning classes. Would she want to hang out after classes were over? She couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After realizing her thoughts, she nearly slapped herself. She was Ymir. She could get girls numbers effortlessly, so how would it be any different with Krista?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride, I’ll see you on Monday,” Ymir watched helplessly as she closed the car door and made her way to her apartment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was turning to leave, she needed to say something </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>or she wouldn’t get another chance until who knows when.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey blondie!” rolling her window down, she poked her head out. When Krista turned around she nearly sighed with relief. Grabbing her phone out of the center console she waved it at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your number before you go,” Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, which was strange because normally she was totally cool with this type of stuff. Krista made her way back to the car and leaned on the car window. Ymir could smell her shampoo from here, a rich strawberry flavor. As she leaned her hand into the car, taking Ymir’s phone and typing her number in, she found it hard to concentrate. What if they’d been dating? Would she have leaned in for a kiss instead, or would Ymir have walked her to the door? Maybe even gone inside? She scolded herself for even thinking that. She didn’t date. Ever. At all. It went with her ‘don’t do the same person twice’ policy. Don’t get attached enough to want to even go down that road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Krista handed her the phone and waved as she turned back to walk away. Ymir didn’t even respond because by the time she was able to form words, Krista was already inside. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hopefully you guys liked this chapter, I was scared to post the smut because I'm horrible at writing it but I was persuaded lol <br/>Again, thank you guys for reading and leaving comments/kudos I appreciate it !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this took me so long to post!! I wanted to post sooner but got busy with schoolwork and I had writers block all this weekend. Hopefully you guys like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tomatoes were overripe. That was the first thought Historia had as she bit into her sandwich. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she placed it on her napkin and began to remove them. She was the first one at the table which was strange because usually Armin and Eren were. She knew Sasha and Connie were late because they’d gotten kicked out again, this time from their chemistry class. Jean and Marco were likely taking their sweet time walking here as per usual. Now that she knew exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikasa was, she wasn’t as disappointed she didn’t join them anymore. Assembling the now tomatoless sandwich, she lifted it to take a bite, but was stopped short by slapping feet against the cement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista!” Armin ran towards the table, his bag slung over his shoulder carelessly and arm full of books. His cheeks were flushed pink as he dropped them on the table and sat in front of her. Placing her sandwich down again she looked at him perplexedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone and swiping at whatever was on his screen quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you follow Eren on Instagram?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why?” Eren most likely hated her so it never crossed her mind to do so. He motioned for her to grab her phone as she leaned over her food, trying to see what he was frantically pointing at his screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Type in his username and follow him,” holding the phone up to her face she didn’t even protest as she did as he said, typing it in as fast as she could. His account was public, which was surprising to Historia considering how private he seemed to be in person. With a follow count of over two thousand, she wondered how he knew that many people enough to where they’d follow him. She saw he was followed by the rest of the group and felt guilty she hadn’t thought to do so sooner. Scrolling through his pictures, she saw he had many with Mikasa and Armin as she went farther into his feed. Making her back to his most recent pictures, she stopped short when she noticed the most recent post. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that-?” As she lifted her head to continue the question, she closed her mouth as a pale faced Armin smiled nervously. She didn’t have time to wonder what was wrong before Eren sat down next to him, his face lowered to look at the table. Cursing herself for being so stupid she exited his page, hoping her screen hadn’t been bright enough that it was visible. Eren was six feet for crying out loud, how hadn’t she noticed him? Her thoughts were cut short by her phone vibrating. She gave Armin a questioning look as she saw his username flash across her screen with a text. Clicking on it, she tilted her phone discreetly in case anyone tried to peak at it, which she thought was extremely stupid of her considereing no one else was here but she did so anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I confront him about the fight? </span>
  </em>
  <span>the message read. Thinking back to the post she saw, she wasn’t sure if that was the right choice. The picture had been blurry, but it was enough to make out Erens fist connecting with someone's stomach as they punched him back in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should wait until he says something first, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sent back, watching as Armin read it. He looked dubious as he typed out his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been avoiding me all weekend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t at the dorm at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia furrowed her brow as she read that. She wasn’t particularly good at relationship advice, even if the two weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you try to talk to him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I even tried staying up some nights to wait until he got back but it’s hard for me to stay up past twelve</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stifled a laugh at that, more in understanding than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey losers,” Jean's loud voice rang out through the area as he approached the table, Marco in tow. The two looked up from their phones, smiling sheepishly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was creepy, don’t do that again,” he said, taking in their identical smiles. Sitting down next to Eren- who was now looking down at his phone from under the table- Historia wondered why he always did that. No matter where they went, Jean always ended up somehow sitting next to him, despite their said hatred for each other. Sometimes it was pure coincidence, which was funny in itself but other times she thought if they really tried, they could be good friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell’s wrong with you?” Eren didn’t respond, content with ignoring Jean. “Look at me when I’m talking to you prick,” Growing frustrated, Jean reached over to pull the hood off Erens head. When he lifted his head, Historia expected him to be angry, annoyed even. What she didn’t expect was to see him sporting a black eye and busted lip while looking absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe it was her imagination but she swore she saw Jean looked terrified for a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened to your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business asshole, don’t touch my shit,” he lifted the hood back over his head which she thought was pointless since everyone here had already seen it, and if he was going to post about it what did he expect would happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a selfish little shit you know that?” Jean was getting irritated again, turning to look at him. “Personally, I don’t give two fucks what happens to you,” Historia felt like he was lying, but didn’t voice it. “But for you to make people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about you- which isn’t many by the way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you for your opinion on any of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt me!” He slammed his palm across the table, startling Armin enough to where he let out a small squeak. Sparing him an apologetic glance, he continued. “You act like you don’t give a shit about anyone, you’re gonna give Armin gray hairs at the age of nineteen because you can’t be considerate just </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your damn life-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you telling me this shit,” Not even sparing them a second glance, he got up from the table, pocketing his phone angrily. Jean turned back towards the table after watching him go, muttering a string of curse words as he pulled out his lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I crazy? I’m just telling him how it is straight up but of course he has to be a damn asshole about it,” Marco nodded in understanding as Jean continued ranting to him about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to go after him?” Historia asked, worriedly taking in Armins pale face. He shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not chasing after him anymore,” he said loudly, as if to convince himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you’re not!” Jean cut in. “Forget him, you got us anyways,” It was supposed to be encouraging but the way Armins smile wavered showed it didn’t exactly have the effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Text me if you need anything,” Historia said, packing up her things, realizing it was already one in the afternoon. Armin nodded and reached for one of his books, pulling it into his lap as he read. She pushed her sandwich to his side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took out the tomatoes and only ate a bite, you can have it if you want,” He eyed the sandwich, and after a moment's hesitation, he took a large bite for the opposite side she had and gave her a thumbs up. She waved by as she made her way out of the lunch area, hoping she didn’t run into Eren anywhere on campus. Thankfully, she parked closer than she normally did and made it to the parking lot in record time. Moving through the parked cars carefully, she took in the students milling about. Many were sitting in their cars eating lunch with friends while others stood in groups talking. The breeze felt nice on her bare legs as she took a deep breath, taking in the smell of grass nearby and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>cigarettes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turning into one of the lanes she peeked her head over the hood of a green jeep, careful not to get her fingerprints on it. A few cars down, a lean body had their back to the passenger side door, their legs folded out in front of them. Once Historia took in the blue car and messy ponytail she slapped a hand over her mouth and ducked. Breathing heavily through her nose, she tried her best to calm her racing heart. There was no doubt about it, that was Ymir. She slowly got up again, only allowing her eyes to see over the rim of the car. If she could just locate where she parked she could get out of here and not have to go through the embarrassment of seeing the person she slept with. It wasn’t like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to see Ymir, she just….. didn’t want to see Ymir. She wasn’t ashamed or disgusted by anything, but considering the fact that was the only time she’d ever had sex, she didn’t exactly know the protocol on what to do when you see the girl you slept with at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes frantically looked for her white Sedan, knowing she’d parked close enough to the entrance that she wouldn’t have to walk the mile she usually did, but not exactly remembering </span>
  <em>
    <span>where. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turning her gaze towards Ymir again, she realized in mild horror that her car was diagonal from where she stood smoking her cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap crap crap,” she whispered to herself. Maybe she wouldn’t notice her. Ymir had told Historia herself, she didn’t have a good memory and didn’t remember names, so if in a worse case scenario she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember her, if she called her by some other name she wouldn’t even have to turn around. Gripping her satchels strap tightly, Historia stood up to her full length, pulling down her skirt and taking a deep breath. Trying to steady her steps and keep her head down, she walked towards Ymir and silently prayed to whoever might be listening that she wouldn’t see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey blondie,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. It’s not like she believed in God or any high power anyways. Lifting her head, she met Ymir's eyes and felt her stomach jolt. She was still attractive as ever, even more so than Historia remembered. Leaning against her car nonchalantly, a cigarette in between her thin fingers, fingers that had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay? You just got really red,” pushing herself off the car Ymir stepped forward, her hand stretched out to grab her cheek. Seeing it coming, Historia moved back hastily, nearly tripping over her own feet. Pressing a hand to her hot cheeks she giggled nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m fine it’s just kind of hot today,” it was an obvious lie. The wind was light and Historia tended to get cold no matter what the weather but she hoped Ymir couldn’t tell. Ymir gave her a strange look before slipping on a smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you headed to lunch?” Historia had been planning on going home and making a bowl of macaroni to substitute the sandwich she gave Armin. She nodded and Ymir's smile grew larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What ? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought you were supposed to ignore your hook ups once you saw them again. Wait- </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>she a hook up? Weren’t hook ups supposed to be planned? Or was she getting that confused with something else? Mistaking her silence for hesitation, Ymir opened the passenger side door and swept her hand towards it dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies first. I’ll pay for everything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia looked at the invitation and felt herself flush. “Oh you don’t have to, really I was just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get in,” Ymir said with an eye roll that made Historia snicker. Stepping into the car and placing her bag at her feet, she realized just now natural it was to click her seatbelt in place. The smell of cigarettes and mints still filled the space just like last time she was here. When Ymir had dropped her off a few days ago, she’d immediately gone to shower and to do something about the pounding headache she had. She’d placed Ymir’s shirt on the bathroom counter and debated for an embarrassing amount of time if she should just wear that instead of the pajamas she had set out. After convincing herself no one would know if she wore it one more time, she’d slipped it on, inhaling the smoky scent. Now sitting in the car once again with Ymir, she could feel a small warmth of happiness bloom in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting them in motion Ymir rolled down the windows, resting her arm against it. Once Historia saw them leaving campus her curiosity quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”  There were many different eating places on campus available to the students. Hisoria never personally ate at them, preferring the homemade lunches she brought. She doubted she would have even noticed the fast food places if it weren’t for Sasha, who always begged the group to eat at the various options offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a small diner off campus that’s pretty good,” Ymir answered, turning down the next street.  “It’s not too far from your place actually,” That was news to her. She didn’t often eat out in general, cheer never gave her the privilege to do so and it was hard enough to pay for things when she was slowly running out of the savings she had. What was more surprising to her was how Ymir had </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered </span>
  </em>
  <span>where she’d lived. Sure, she was probably overreacting because she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>dropped her off that weekend, but she couldn’t help the happiness that grew at the thought of her remembering something as trivial as that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been,” Leaning her head towards the window she took a deep breath, the wind cool on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like it,” Ymir hoped so at least. “So are you skipping your afternoon classes or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia turned away from the window to answer Ymir’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” she laughed nervously at even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>of skipping classes as expensive as hers. “I don’t have any scheduled for the afternoon right now,” In truth, she didn’t have anything to do in the afternoons except the homework that was assigned and cheer practice later on at night. Since practice was cancelled the rest of the week, she only had the workload she was given for homework to do which she never did until the day before. It wasn’t until she realized why Ymir had asked did she grow worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>skipping your classes right now?” The money that was being wasted right now as they sat driving to go eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know,” she said and laughed. Historia stared at her wordlessly, not even able to form a sentence. It had nothing to do with the fact that Ymir was still incredibly gorgeous, the freckles spread across her nose more evident in the daytime. At least that’s what she told herself. Coming to her senses she blinked and practically screamed, “What do you mean you don’t know?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir seemed unphased, slowly parking the car in front of the diner. It really was closer than she thought. “I don’t go to any of my classes really,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well why not? That’s a lot of money you’re wasting you know and if you didn’t want to go to your classes why did you even come-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to go to college,” her voice came out a little sharper this time, enough to where Historia wanted to drop the whole subject. Most likely sensing that, Ymir gave her a lopsided smile and shrugged, pointing to the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to know, my schedule is probably somewhere back there,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her room was a mess, the back of her car was something completely different. Plastic bottles and cans littered the floor, empty packs of cigarette boxes and chip bags joined them. On the seats sat discarded t-shirts and a few textbooks and loose leafs of paper. Looking at Ymir and back at the mess, she couldn’t help the small chortle that left her mouth. Soon she was clutching her stomach, tears streaming out of her eyes as she laughed harder than she could remember. This was the girl who had taken the time out of her day to wash her hands before she continued to touch Historia, so why was everything else she owned a mess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m not-” gasping for breath as another fit of giggles escaped her, she tried to continue. “I’m not laughing </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>you I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah laugh it up blondie,” the smile she wore matched Historias which made her feel some sort of emotion she couldn’t place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After gaining some sort of control over her laughter, Historia turned around and sought out one of the papers sticking out of a textbook. Taking off her seatbelt once she realized she wouldn’t be able to grab it without doing so, she grasped the paper and pulled it out slowly, careful not to tear it. Once she had it in her hand, she sat back in her seat and read it. To her surprise they had English together, a fact that had left her mind because she was certain Ymir had mentioned it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have chemistry with Sasha and Connie,” she muttered, continuing to read. “It says here you only have biology and physics on A days,” holding the paper closer to her face she skimmed it again and tried to remember if today was a B day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good thing todays a B day, right?” Ymir gently pulled the paper out of her hands despite her protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a lucky guess?” She winked as she opened her door and got out. Historia felt her face go hot as she did so. Ymir walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her, sweeping her arm away from her and going as far as bowing her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok you can stop now,” Historia said, her cheeks getting hotter as she grabbed her bag and stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw you’re embarrassed? I’m just being kind-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to distract me from thinking if todays a- Oh my god! Today’s an A day because it’s Monday-!” By the time she’d realized, Ymir was holding the door open to the diner and chuckling softly under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax blondie it doesn’t matter,” Ymir answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading them to a red leather booth, Historia looked around the place, noticing that it was pretty cute looking. It was an older style diner, the checkered floor and white and red decor giving it a homey-type feeling. They even had a jukebox in the corner of the room where an older couple stood dancing near it, smiles on their faces. Besides the couple, there was a father and his daughter sitting by one of the large windows, the daughter laughing loudly at whatever he said. She was surprised to find herself feeling resentment, even jealousy at the sight of them. She hadn’t felt that in a while. Right after the death of her father, any sight of family left her bitter. As she got older she learned it was normal to feel that way at first, but she shouldn’t carry those feelings forever. She thought she'd listened to herself, but obviously not, because seeing them so happy together made her want to break something. It was unfair. Why could others be happy? Why was everyone happy with their families but her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This spot okay?” Realizing how lost in her thoughts she was, she looked to see the booth Ymir had chosen. It was near a window showing that parking lot out front. She smiled and nodded, slipping into the booth in front of Ymir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing the menus in front of them, the waitress took out her notepad and pen turning to ask them what they’d like to order. Or at least that what Historia </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was trying to do, but once the waitress- based on her nametag her name was Stacy- looked down at Ymir, whatever she’d planned to say left her brain. Ymir was oblivious as usual, flipping through her menu and pointing at what she recommended to Historia. It left her feeling sort of satisfied- not that she’d ever admit it. Here Stacy was- who named their kid Stacy? It was a stupid name in Historias opinion- unable to get a sentence out due to how attractive Ymir was, while Ymir didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>notice </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was standing there. She was talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt her lips tilt up in a small smile as she heard Ymir mutter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call for a waitress since we’re ready to order,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um I’m your server, I can take your order,” her smile dropped as she heard Stacy speak, her voice coming out slightly shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry I didn’t see you,” Stacy turned red, making Historia want to laugh right there, but she didn’t. Instead she watched as Ymir ordered for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the burger and fries meal, and blondie will take the Mac n’ Cheese,” Turning her attention to Historia, she couldn’t help the coy smile she gave her as she wrote down their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and for drinks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir turned to her, waiting for her to order first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have Dr. Pepper,” She wondered if Stacy could hear the disdain in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea for me,” After nodding and pocketing her things, she grabbed their menus and practically ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve just ordered root beer,” Ymir commented leaning on her elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Root beer is disgusting,” Historia said, nose wrinkling in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They taste the exact same,” Ymir scoffed. That was one of the many misconceptions about root beer and Dr. Pepper. They tasted completely different from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your taste buds must be broken. They taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>alike,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes they do, they’re the same thing, one’s just sweeter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong,” She leaned forwards on her elbows as well, hoping the smaller the distance between them the more Ymir would understand that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your proof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My proof?” Raising an eyebrow as Ymir grinned she waited for her explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Where’s your proof they taste different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Dr. Pepper and hate root beer, meaning they taste different,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not proof- that just proves you’re the one with broken taste buds,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to open her mouth and tell Ymir to stop laughing because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>right, when Stacy came back. Placing the drinks and straws on the table she looked at Ymir intently, probably trying to make eye contact. Ymir didn’t notice, instead she tasked herself with placing the straws in their drinks, taking a sip from Historias once she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Historia said in protest, grabbing the drink as she did so. Ymir scrunched her nose and let out a disgusted sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you drink that? That’s diabetes in a cup,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you do think it tastes different from root beer-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that, I specifically said one was sweeter-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still means one tastes different-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your food should be out soon,” Stacy said quickly, walking away before either of them could answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great because I’m starving,” Ymir sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she said it. There were dark circles under her eyes that Historia hadn’t noticed before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” she asked, concern etched on her face. Ymir looked up from where she was gazing out the window, surprised at Historias question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, yeah,” She laughed nervously, as if she wasn’t used to talking about herself. “I work a graveyard shift at my job so I don’t get as much sleep as I’d like,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some car garage. We have to be open twenty four seven so I work at night,” That sounded awful in Historias opinion. Sleep was one of her favorite things to do, and if she was being honest she did it more than she should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you don’t go to class?” She hadn’t wanted to ask again, in fear of getting that sharp tone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work from 8 pm to 3 am so I get a few hours of sleep,” taking a sip from her tea, Historia did the same with her own drink. “I don’t go because of my parents,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents?” She never had a good relationship with her mother. There was never anyone telling her to do good in school so she could have a good future, she simply did it because that was all she was good at. Other parents she knew often urged their kids to do better, were Ymir's parents different? Did they not want her to do good? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents wanted me out of the house.They figured if I was going to be gone I might as well try and be smart,” she laughed as she said it, somewhat sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did they want you out?” They both knew she was prying, but before Ymir could answer Stacy was back with their food. The macaroni looked delicious. It wasn’t until she took a bite did she realize how tasty it was. It was incredibly creamy on her tongue and tasted like they used real cheddar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it’s good,” Ymir laughed, taking a bite of her fries. She flushed, setting her fork in her  bowl. Looking out towards the window, she realized her apartment wasn’t that far and if she ever wanted this Mac n’ Cheese again she could just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” she breathed out, her eyes glued to the parking lot. Ymir stopped eating, giving her a perplexed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned their gaze to the back truck that entered a parking space. Historia held her breath as the passenger door opened, hoping it wasn’t who she thought it was. When she saw chin length black hair she groaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look it’s Annie and her girlfriend-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go,” Historia said, eyes wide. She didn’t have a problem with Mikasa. She just really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared her. What if she got mad Historia saw her out with her girlfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave, we didn’t even finish our food- what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing how close they were getting to the door, Historia did the only thing she thought of right then. Slipping underneath the table quickly, she wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned against the wall. Granted, she wasn’t a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>quick thinker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you under the table-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh! They’ll hear you,” She heard a laugh and then the sound of clothes against leather. She watched in awe as Ymir joined her under the table, her long legs folding awkwardly around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? You’re supposed to make sure they don’t see me!” She whispered loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a terrible liar so I thought I’d join you,” the grin that came as she said that made Historia doubt it was true, but she didn’t have time to say anything as the door to the diner dinged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take out for two,” She heard a cool voice say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annie,” Ymir mouthed and Historia nodded, glad they’d be gone soon. They stayed cramped under the table for what felt like hours, but was really ten minutes. It was harder to remain quiet when Ymir kept making certain faces, trying to provoke a laugh out of her. Once they’d left, they climbed out from under the table as nonchalantly as they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was fun,” Ymir commented, wiping at her flannel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to follow me,” Historia said, laughing loudly now that she could. Ymir didn’t say anything at first, looking at her with a bizarre look on her face before breaking into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was going to be longer but I didn't want to wait any longer but I've already started on the next one sooo :)) Thanks for all the kudos and comments I appreciate it &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys SM for 1200+ Hits and 110+ Kudos! I appreciate all of you that comment regularly or comment at all :) I know what it's like to be a silent reader and being uncomfortable with liking/commenting so even if you don't do either of those, I'm still really grateful you took time out of your day to read my stuff !<br/>I apologize for taking so long to update, I've been struggling mentally so it's hard to write and the guilt has been eating me up because I want to get chapters out as soon as possible for u guys to read so I apologize at how bad this chapter is <br/>I'll shut up now lol, I hope you guys like this chapter ty again for reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why you didn’t bring the receipt with you,” Krista said, sipping on the last of her drink from the passenger seat. Ymir sighed. Not because she was annoyed, she didn’t think Krista could do anything to make her feel that way, but because she knew she was going to have to explain why. After eating the remaining food they had left (that was partially cold due to it sitting out), the waitress had come back with the check. It was then that Ymir realized she never wanted to get into an argument with Krista. She’d been planning to pay for the check, she’d even made sure to mention it to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>beforehand</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a way to persuade her to come. When she’d reached for the bill she hadn’t expected it to be snatched out of her hand. Krista had slipped her credit card inside the small folder and handed it to the girl before she could get out a word.  Once she finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>had, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they entered a conversation that made her want to laugh but also left her slightly terrified. Apparently it wasn’t Ymir's job to pay for both of their meals considering the fact that she’d driven them there. Trying to explain that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it, Krista cut her off, accusing her of trying to pay her off for letting her sleep with her. Profusely trying to explain that wasn’t the case, the waitress had come back and gave Krista her card back. She didn’t even seem to be hearing Ymir, instead she slipped it back into her bag and smiled, asking if she was ready to leave. Ymir had to hand it to her, she was pretty clever for distracting her from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the receipt she was handed, Krista made a sour face and handed it to her. On the back was a number scrawled along with a “call me ;)”. She’d looked at it for a split second then got up, leaving the receipt behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in her, that’s why,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? She was pretty and probably our age. You could have landed a date,” Ymir turned to her, taking in the way her full lips bit her straw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t date,” she laughed as she said it, but gripped her hands on the steering wheel, forcing herself not to look at whatever Krista's reaction might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s for the same reason you don’t make friends then it’s irrational,” was Krista's calm reply. “You can’t keep telling yourself not to pursue relationships with people just because of past experiences,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy,” She knew that Krista was right. Regardless of almost everyone walking out of her life, she didn’t think she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep a good relationship with anyone. She wasn’t a good enough daughter or sister, so how would she be able to be a good friend to others? In the sense of romantic relationships, she was clueless. Her parents split when she was younger so she didn’t even remember her father. With her mom dating a different guy every other week it’s not like she had a good example of how one should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever dated someone before?” Krista asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replied. After a second she added, “Have you?” She would be lying to herself if she didn’t secretly want Krista to have the same answer as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had a couple of boyfriends in high school but nothing serious,” she shrugged, not meeting Ymir's eyes. She got the feeling Krista was hiding something from her. She didn’t know what, or if she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. Stopping at the red light, she realized she only had two more streets until they reached their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you don’t do friends or intimate relationships, what are we?” If Ymir wasn’t already stopped she most definitely would have made it so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Why was she stuttering? She cleared her throat and tried again, glancing sideways at Krista. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me at the party that you don’t like having friends either, so what are we then?” there were a lot of things Ymir </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were, but to be completely honest, she didn’t even have an answer. She knew what she wanted them to be, but that was impossible. There was only one possibility she could see them being, one where they both got what they wanted, no strings attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” the light turns green and she puts the car in drive, most likely going faster than the recommended speed limit. “I’ll ask you when we get there,” she could ask in the car, but she’s nervous for some reason. She could get any girl she wanted. So why did it matter if she never stayed in contact with Krista again? She told herself it was because she was interested in her sexually, which was true, but she couldn’t help the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her she was lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Krista looked outside the window curiously, trying to take notice of her surroundings for hints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see when we get there blondie,” reaching into the center console she grabbed the familiar worn cardboard of her cigarette packet. “Do you mind if I…?” She let the question speak for itself while Krista took in the cigarettes. After a moment she shook her head. Ymir let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Setting the pack on the console again, she used both hands to turn the wheel, cursing when they nearly fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you reach into my pocket and grab my lighter?” They were about one more street away from the park but she always craved a cigarette after a meal. Because of her frequent smoking she didn’t often have meals, her lack of appetite was always strong. But she wanted to take krista out to lunch, and if that meant forcing down a hamburger and fries then so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one?” Krista's nimble fingers were at her coat now, touching her sides. She found her head swimming as she dipped her fingers into her pocket, moving them around for a moment before wrapping them around her lighter. With one hand on the wheel, Ymir flipped open her packet, eyes still on the road and tried to pull out a cigarette. Once she does she raises it to her lips, holding it in place as she slows to a stop at an intersection, waiting for an opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” without even waiting for her response, Krista leaned forward, her hair creating a curtain around them as she flicked the lighter on. So slowly Ymir thought she’d go insane, Krista lit the cigarette, eyes focused as she placed the flame at the end of it. When she turned off the lighter, she flicked her eyes upwards towards Ymir’s, her breath catching as she did so. Ymir thought she could’ve stayed there forever, inches away from Krista's soft lips, her bright blue eyes staring at her instensley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the car behind them lets out a loud honk they startle, laughing slightly in embarrassment. Pulling into the parking she heard Krista let out another small laugh. Taking a drag out of her cigarette, the bitter taste filling her senses, she watched as Krista opened the door and stepped out. She looked around, her eyes lighting with excitement. It filled a warmth in Ymir's chest, watching her look so thrilled to be at a park of all places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been to a park in forever,” she murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Ymir stepped outside of the drivers side, stretching her arms above her head while keeping her cigarette tucked between her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the last time I went was with my dad,” Ymir motions for Krista to follow her to the back of the car. “I was like, six,” Krista explains. Ymir notices the slightly sad expression on her face mixed with nostalgia and wonders if her said dad is still alive. Maybe they don’t keep in contact anymore? Remembering her own issues with her parents she didn’t pry, instead she listened quietly, popping open the trunk and rummaging around. It’s true her car was extremely messy. She didn’t necessarily have time to clean it after work, especially with her late shifts- hence why it held so many shirts she liked to change into afterwards. If she was being completely honest with herself she had plenty of time to clean it during the day but never did, opting to doze off and skip classes. She wished immensely that she had cleaned it because the locating the blanket took longer than she thought. She turns around, placing it in Krista's arms as she locks the trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” Krista questions, feeling the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us,” is the only reply Ymir gives her as she leads them onto the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you plan this?” Should she lie or tell the truth? The truth was, after dropping Krista off on Saturday she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her, which wasn’t something she was proud of considering the fact she’d just met her the day before. It’d been risky having Krista's number in her phone. She’d wanted to text her immediately, ask how she’s doing or if she wanted to grab a drink, but she knew she couldn’t. If she got used to these things she might expect something out of Ymir, something she couldn’t give her. So she formulated a plan that would work for both of them. She knew they had English together, so she set her alarm for 9 and told herself she’d figure out the rest once she woke up. That hadn’t happened. Her shift had run later than she’d anticipated, meaning she got off at four am and slept past her alarm. There was barely enough time for her to take a cold shower and throw on new clothes before she had to leave. After parking fairly close to the entrance and worrying the whole time whether or not she should be doing this, she’d realized she needed a smoke and got out of the car to do so. When she saw Krista walking through the parking lot she realized it was most definitely worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer Krista's question, grabbing her wrist and taking them towards a shady spot under a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I’ll take this side,” They both grabbed the ends of the blanket, trying to line it up perfectly under the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your side is crooked,” Krista tells her, crawling to flatten the wrinkles and straighten out corners. Ymir snickers at her serious expression and her growing frustration once she realizes it’s not as straight as she wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it blondie, let’s just sit down,” Ymir lays down on her back, resting her head on her hands, staring up at the leaves. Krista sits up, leaning back on her hands, most likely because she’s wearing a skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault,” she begins, forcing herself to steady her breath. Krista doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to continue. “You asked why my parents wanted me gone. I got caught with a girl in my senior year of high school. It’s ironic really because I’ve known I liked girls since middle school and I only had to keep it a secret for a few more years before I could leave.” she laughs, it’s a dry sound, devoid of all humor. “I didn’t even like her to be honest, she was just someone to pass the time. I made the mistake of bringing her home when I thought my mom was going to be gone for a while,” she’d never forget the disgusted face her mother had given her when she’d open the door to find a girl on top of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that, my mom told me I had a choice to go to college or get sent off to live with my aunt,” she shrugs her shoulders, watching a single leaf fall from the tree as a small gust of wind moves through it. “There was no way I was going to live with her so I started packing my stuff and I got moved into my dorm early. She won’t answer my calls anymore and I think she made my little sister block my number so,” Her sister was younger, twelve going on thirteen. Her mother had control over her completely, even before she was making sure there was no way to contact her older sister. Privacy wasn’t a thing in her household before she was forced to leave. There were weekly phone checks and passwords weren’t used for anything unless her mother had written them down beforehand. It was partly why Ymir liked being such a private person now, it wasn’t like anyone was going to go through her phone anymore or interrogate her, but she could be a private person because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. Did it hurt her feelings her mom didn’t associate with her anymore? Yes, it hurt a lot but she realized there wasn’t anything she could really do about it. A small part of her hated her mom, not only did she ruin their relationship, but she made her ruin the relationship she had with her sister. She didn’t want her mother to tell her what an awful person she was, she wanted to be able to explain herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom killed my dad,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir sat up, startled at Krista's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you really beat me there,” she threw her head back and laughed. “That’s definitely worse than getting kicked out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant!” Krista cries. “I thought we were sharing personal things about each other!” She laughs harder, struggling to breathe while Krista covers her face with her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re funny blondie,” she let out a sigh, a smile on her lips as she fought the urge to laugh again. She’d been doing that more often, laughing because of her. She didn’t want to know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I wanted to ask you something,” she clears her throat nervously and sits to face Krista. She stares back at her expectantly, blue eyes intently waiting. “The other night, when we slept together,” her eyes widened a fraction and Ymir watched as her face slowly turned pink. “I was wondering if we could do it more often,” she finished lamely, picking at the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Krista voices finally, barely speaking above a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What no! I meant we should be sex partners,” she doesn’t react to Ymir’s answer, looking at her blankely. “Like we’d only have sex with each other and stuff, I don’t know I just thought it’d be easier and,” God she was bombing this. How was it that she could keep her cool with literally anyone else in the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>Krista?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’d only have sex with each other?” replies Krista. Ymir could feel her heart pounding louder at her words. Was she going to agree to it this quickly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you really wanted to then you could be with other people but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” She quickly says, surprising Ymir. “But I’ve never been sex partners with anyone so I don’t know how it works. How often do we…?” she trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh whenever- I mean whenever you both want to of course, it’s not like you set up appointments or anything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krista nods, seeming at ease with one of her questions answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to though, I just thought, you know, it’d be easier to stick with one person instead of having a bunch of different people,” she doesn’t even know what she’s saying. It’d never been a hassle before, she didn’t mind having to move from different people, but if this made Krista believe her enough to where she could agree and they could spend more time together then so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we should become partners then,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not me using my own household experiences I still live in to write Ymirs backstory LMAO<br/>Recently I've been working on a new Eremin fic called After Hours (It's not related to this one) so if you guys want to check that out then it's in w my other works :) I'm really excited about it so I hope you guys enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for not posting lately I've been working on my other fic and trying to focus on making sure I'm mentally ok lol but I appreciate everyone that has left kudos and commented since then !! This chapter is pretty short but I just wanted to post it so you guys knew that I would be trying to post regularly for both of my fics :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing Historia hadn’t missed, it was cheer practice. She struggled not to shiver in her thin jacket as she leaned forward to grab her ankle and hold it there as she and the other girls rang out the seconds. Sasha was surprisingly flexible and from her spot next to her, Historia felt a small amount of envy as she was able to bend with ease and still manage to have a clear voice as they counted. By the time they reached twenty she could already feel how sore she was going to be tomorrow morning. She groaned as they moved onto the next ankle and wished practice could be over already. She loved cheer, no doubt about it, but missing a week of it got her </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable with sleeping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard from Armin?” Sasha whispered next to her, keeping an eye out for their coach who was a few feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why?” she hoped nothing had happened to him. He would have told her, right? She liked to hope they were close enough now that he would confide in her with those types of things but she couldn’t be completely sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard from him all weekend so I was wondering if he'd talked to you,” she explains, voice going a little louder as their coach went to assist a team member from a ways away. Historia shakes her head, trying to recall if she had missed any texts. Her mind had been busy thinking things. Things that started with a Y. She’d been extremely surprised when Ymir had asked her to be sex partners. She wasn’t even sure how it worked. Did they just meet up whenever they felt like having sex? She’d gone most of her life not feeling any sexual attraction to people before. Ymir was the first person she’d ever felt that way with. What if the other didn’t want to? What if she called Ymir and asked but she didn’t feel like it? Is that how it worked? She would obviously never want to make her uncomfortable but she couldn’t help herself from worrying. And why had she told Ymir about her family issues? She knew she wasn’t the smartest person, but that was most definitely an idiotic move. All she knew was that Ymir was telling her something important, and she was upset about it- no matter how much she tried to hide it- and Historia wanted her to stop feeling sad, and make her realize she wasn’t alone. She’d never felt like telling anyone something like that before. She hated pity, and that’s something she would probably get if she told anyone else, including her friend group. But with Ymir it was different. She didn’t know why or how, it just was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t contacted me or anything,” she replies, and they both stand up to their full height, massaging their backs due to the position they were just in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if he’s talked with Eren,” Sasha muses, stretching her hands above her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they still fighting?” the coach claps her hands twice, signalling the end of practice. They grab their bags and head to the locker room as Sasha answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t be mad at each other forever, they live together for god's sake,” that’s true, Armin had mentioned to her before that they share a dorm. Slipping out of her sweaty practice clothes, she wondered what it’d be like to live with someone. She’s lived alone for what seemed like forever. Even when she lived with her mother she was often alone. Eating meals without anyone wasn’t necessarily a bad thing for her- she hated how loud people chewed- but having to play by yourself as a child wasn’t something too enjoyable. Frieda often tried to be with her whenever she could, but being the heir to the company was hard and she was often taking extra classes to expand her knowledge on how to lead properly. Even when her father was alive, he had to work often as well and could only be with her on days he had a minimum amount of things to do. Sharing a dorm was different than an apartment or house, there wasn’t as much space and it was far more personable. She was sure both Armin and Eren enjoyed that, when they weren’t arguing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I hope they make up soon,” she mutters, throwing on her shirt before pulling on her jacket. Fall wasn’t her favorite. She hated how often it was either hot or cold. In the mornings it was freezing, but by the time you reached lunch it could be hot enough to regret bringing a jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They better,” Sasha snorts, slamming her locker shut. “We can’t exactly make plans as a group if half of us are mad at each other,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Jean mad at him too?” clicking her lock closed, she follows Sasha out onto the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When isn’t Jean mad at him? That’s normal, but Armin’s the one who’s usually on Erens side regardless of what we think,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia hummed in response, searching the parking lot for her car. She’d taken it upon herself to drive with Sasha to their first class. She’d been delighted when Historia had offered to take her, her only requirement being she drove instead because she didn’t like wondering if they were going to make it to school alive. Historia had been fine with that, just happy she’d been able to spend more time with her. Reaching her car, she tossed Sasha her keys and slid into the passengers side. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Over here!” Connie's voice carries through the class from his spot at the third row. Historia waves along with Sasha, looking around the room discreetly. The professor, Mr. Smith is usually always at his desk ready for class before it even begins, but today he seemed to be missing. Historia follows after Sasha as they make themselves up the large steps. Jean sits next to Connie, cheek resting on his hand tiredly. How he can still be tired at nine in the morning is a mystery to her. She forces herself not to look as she hears more students entering the class. It would be pointless, it’s not like it’s guaranteed Ymir will be able to join every english class. She worked long nights so it made perfect sense if she didn’t feel up to sitting in a classroom full of students and getting to work. That didn’t mean Historia never felt her stomach drop in disappointment when she didn’t see her sitting in the front row as she usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the end seat?” Sasha asks. “You’ll be able to get out of class quicker,” she explains with a raise of her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have it,” she replies and laughs when she lets out a happy shout. Historia moves down the row and sits in an empty seat next to Marco. He gives her a small wave that she returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do last night's outline?” She questions him as a way of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did and I started on the actual paper but I’m hoping he signs off the actual outline first,” he explains sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I,” she laughs, glad that they both had doubts about their work and how much they were allowed to do. She always tried to get ahead if possible, leaving stuff for the last day wasn’t something she enjoyed but it couldn’t be helped at times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for my tardiness,” Mr. Smith announces as he walks through the door, a stack of manilla folders in hand. “I had a meeting with the principal,” he mentions, a barely visible smile ghosting over his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia watches as the last few students walk in, holding her breath. The first two are blonde so there’s no way it’s Ymir unless she’s become acquainted with a bottle of bleach. She’s about to give up hope when a lithe frame steps in, her hands in her pockets nonchalantly and her hair pulled back from her face. She knows it’s her before she lifts her head up, probably looking for a free seat. She looks through the rows quickly, eyes searching and once they rest on Historia’s row she’s not sure she’s breathing. After a few seconds her eyes finally reach hers and Historia watches as she gives her a small smirk before taking a seat in the very front as she always does. What did that smile mean? She supposed they’d be seeing each other more often so it’s only natural that she’d want to smile when she sees her. It didn’t mean anything of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Do you have an extra book I can borrow?” Connie whisper shouts from down the row. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when would I have an extra book?” Jean hisses back, obviously grumpy from the lack of sleep he got the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you dim-wit! I’m asking the smart people,” he leans over to look at Marco and Historia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m smart!” Jean counters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you’ll get us in trouble,” Sasha interrupts not so quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Marco whispers, handing him a spare english book he had. Connie gives him a thumbs up while Sasha slaps him on the back of the head as punishment for not having his things prepared. They all chuckle quietly at the sight before turning to focus on the board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere through the lesson Jean falls asleep, head resting on his elbows. Marco gently shakes him after class, trying to coax him to wake up. After a few moments he does with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What class do you have after this?” Sasha asks Historia, gathering all her things and making her way down the stairs. She stops midway watching her as she waits patiently behind Marco and a still sleepy Jean before they can exit the row. Connie is tapping his foot impatiently next to her, yelling at him to hurry up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Math,” she groans as she steps out of the row. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have Eren or Armin in that class?” she inquires while they walk down the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think they’re both in advanced classes,” Historia was as well, such as English, but she was extremely bad at math and didn’t think she’d be able to pass if she took a harder course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way that idiot is in advanced classes,” Jean snorts from behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re both like, wicked smart. Eren just acts dumb,” Connie tells him. She hears Jean scoff before she walks out of the class, waving as they go down the opposite hallway. She turns into a hard surface, nearly falling on her ass before a hand wraps around her elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you were such a clutz, blondie,” Ymirs smooth voice says over her and Historia can feel a million things at once. The most prominent were embarrassment and delight as she realized who stood in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she speaks finally, looking up to meet her gaze. Ymir looks back at her amusingly, a slight smirk still evident on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry, I was gonna come talk to you anyways,” she lets go of her arm almost reluctantly, placing them back in her pockets. Historias heart stutters at the thought of her wanting to meet up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” she questions as nonchalantly as she can, trying not to seem too interested. She thinks Ymir notices this as well because she ducks to hide a smile before lifting her head again, trying and failing to remain serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Historia asks genuinely. Ymir shakes her head before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about getting dinner,” she shrugs as she says it, and Historia can’t help thinking to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who’s trying to seem cool now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I mean we don’t have to but I thought I’d at least buy you dinner first,” she trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buy her dinner first? Before what? And then it hits Historia like a truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, of course! I mean, yeah that’d be fine” she clears her throat, feeling her face go pink. “I mean if you want,” she ends lamely, hoping Ymir will ignore how stupid she sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick you up at six,” Ymir says, the small smile still on her face. Historia nods, not trusting her voice not to say something remarkably idiotic like she just did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and blondie,” she turns around from where she started walking towards her next class. “Wear something nice,” she gives one final wave before leaving her Historia standing there staring after her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tysm for reading &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I split this chapter in two since the second part is pretty smut heavy lol sorry this update took me forever I had it written but never found the time to actually post it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why did things have to be so expensive? That’s the first thought Ymir has as she reserves dinner for her and Krista at a nice restaurant nearby. Sighing as she steps out of the car, she hopes Krista will actually enjoy going with her. It’s not like she thought she was going to get rejected or anything, girls were usually never hesitant to be with her. But there was a small voice nagging at her in the back of her head telling her that this was different because she wasn’t just asking Krista for a quick fuck- she was asking her to dinner. She’d had multiple sex partners before, it wasn’t something she was unfamiliar with. Sure, maybe she hadn’t taken any of them out to eat or shown any interest in them besides that actual sex part, but that didn’t mean anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door rings loudly as she opens it to the car shop she spends most of her nights at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?” Reiner laughs from behind the counter. She joins him, laughing out of courtesy more than anything. She slaps his outstretched hand into a sloppy handshake over the cash register. “I thought your shift was tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, I’m hoping the boss will let me take it off,” she turns and nearly jumps out of her skin to see a bored looking Annie already staring at her. She gives her a two fingered wave, hoping she didn’t notice her surprise. She gets a blink in return before Annie turns back to the open magazine in her hands. Leaning her back against the counter and chewing her gum quickly, she doesn’t seem to notice Bertholdt looking over her shoulder and lamely trying to make conversation. Ymir lets out a small snort as she takes it in. Bertholdt has had a crush on her for who knows how long. According to Reiner it’s been since they were all kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if he will,” Reiner tells her, looking towards the door that leads to the garage they do their work in. “He just got a customer a few minutes ago- an old friend I think,” he leans forward, his voice dropping into a whisper. “Or an ex- and they’ve been going at it forever,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going at it?” she asks skeptically. He nods in return, eyes darting around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner, are you trying to tell me our boss is fucking someone in the garage?” the way his face turns crimson so quickly is enough to make Ymir want to laugh, but she doesn’t and waits for his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I meant they’re arguing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, just start with that,” she lets out a chuckle, resting her elbows on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go,” Annie mentions abruptly, looking down at her phone. “Later,” she doesn’t say anything else before she drops the magazine on the counter and strides out of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Bye!” Bertholdt nearly falls on his face as he tips over the counter to wave at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a rest man,” Ymir tells him. “You’ve been pining after her for the years we’ve been friends,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just became coworkers a few months ago,” he snorts, placing the magazine in it’s stack. Ymir feigns hurt, pressing a hand to her chest dramatically. “Is that all we are? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coworkers?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And to think I considered you a friend,” she shakes her head sadly, wondering if she should try crying as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant! We are friends!” he reaches to pat her hand but she pulls away before he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just fucking with you dude,” her and Reiner laugh, and soon enough he joins in as well. Pulling out a cigarette Reiner hands one to Ymir, who takes it gratefully. Bertholdt lights it for the both of them, taking a drag of Reiners before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I have a chance?” he taps his fingers anxiously. She doesn’t know whether or not to mention the fact that Annie’s been with Mikasa for who knows how long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do, anyone would be lucky to be with you,” Reiner slaps him on the back, offering him another drag of his cigarette. If anyone ever bothered to ask her, she’d bet a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of money on Reiner secretly liking Bertholdt. She takes a long drag from her cigarette, the smoke curling out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right I think I’m gonna go talk to the boss now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What poor girl are you taking home now?” Bertholdt calls after her. She doesn’t bother answering as she pulls the garage door open quietly, flipping him off behind her as she does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake can you fix it or not?” Zeke sits on the hood of a car, tapping his feet patiently as a man yells at him from a few feet away. He’s on the smaller side, his undercut and close cut hair standing out against his light clothes. It takes her longer than it should have to realize exactly who it is. She’s seen his photos around the school, along with him walking the halls after classes with the Chemistry professor. She wasn’t sure exactly how a Chemistry professor and Principal could get along, but they made it work apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think anything can be fixed with the right mindset, nothing is truly broken-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t patronize me asshole,” he takes a step forward and Ymir can see Zeke's eyes light up excitedly as he notices. “You know what? Forget it, I’ll just have someone else fix it,” he starts to leave, barely glancing at Zeke as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You think your idiotic boyfriend can fix something like that?” Zeke laughs loudly, waving his hands around for empathise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s my idiotic boyfriend? Just a few days ago you were reminiscing on our college days and wishing we were all friends again,” Mr. Ackerman scoffs in reply. It’s strange to see him so upset, considering the fact he was usually stone faced on campus, even with such eccentric company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what happened to us,” Zeke hums, smiling at him sweetly. That was another strange thing for Ymir. She’d never seen her boss acting like such a- well an ass. Sure he was a jerk sometimes, pointing out work you did wrong and making lame jokes, but that was his job as a boss. Seeing him act like this out of his free will was bizarre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it had something to do with the death threats you made against my so called ‘idiotic’ boyfriend,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People can’t take jokes these days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think nearly stabbing someone can be classified as a joke,” he turns on his heel, leaving for good this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be back!” Zeke yells after him and when he gets a middle finger in return he laughs, sitting back down against the hood. After a few moments he seems to notice Ymir. he sighs, pulling out a large cigar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Ymir snuffs out her own cigarette, stepping on it quickly. Smoking was allowed as long as work was being done and no customers saw. Thankfully for her, she worked most of her nights in the garage, rearranging parts of cars, away from anyone who’d try to tell headquarters about Zeke's lenient rules. He takes a small drag, blowing smoke upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need tonight off,” he quirks an eyebrow at that, tapping ash off his cigar absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you need a forty-eight hour request for that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suddenly came up,” was that a lie? Yes and no. She’d been thinking about an excuse to take Krista out for a while, and she’d meant to ask for time off earlier. After debating about it for days and realizing she needed to stop being a pussy and actually a</span>
  <em>
    <span>sk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she'd suddenly woke up this morning, downing a few caffeinated drinks and being prepared to ask. It took a lot of effort to look as cool as she often did, along with acting it, so she was slightly proud of herself for asking and getting a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, since I’m in a good mood, I’ll let it slide for today,” she hadn’t expected him to be in a good mood after getting yelled at for who knows how long, but she didn’t care enough to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says, not sure if she should add a ‘sir’ at the end of her sentence like some of her coworkes did. He just waves a hand, staring off into space as she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’d he say?” Reiner asks her, looking up from his magazine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of you fuckers are gonna have to take my shift tonight,” she gloats, watching as their faces crumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already took Porocs shift last week, it’s your turn,” Bertholdt groans to Reiner. She laughs as she opens the door, their complaining carried outside. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nothing fit. Had she grown in the span of a week? She highly doubts it, considering the fact she hadn’t grown two inches since her sophomore year of high school. Muttering a string of curse she throws the top that had been hanging off her body only a few moments ago back into the closet. Ymir had told Historia to wear something nice. What fell under that category? She thought wearing sweatpants and a hoodie was nice, but did Ymir that nice or </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice? Great now she thought the word nice sounded strange the longer she kept thinking it. Pulling up a flowy light pink skirt, she wondered if she should go shopping soon. She knew she needed a job soon, her savings were slowly dwindling as she continued paying rent and such. According to her calculation she had until next spring before she was completely broke. Money had never been a problem for her, growing up rich had spoiled her but not to the extent she felt better than others or that a job was below her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping on a cashmere turtleneck she found she looked at her reflection in her body length mirror. It didn’t look as bad as she expected. Before she could truly decide if she liked it, her phone rang loudly from where it was thrown across her bed. She answered it without looking at the caller ID. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Armin's voice filled her ears and she nearly leapt with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin! We were wondering where you’ve been,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I texted Sasha before calling you so she would stop worrying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, good. How have you been?” entering the bathroom she began brushing her hair single handedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never believe what happened,” his voice gets quieter, until it’s a whisper and Historia pauses to press her phone closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asks, lowering her voice as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren kissed me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way!” she screams, her face stretching into a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes fucking way,” Armin replies, sounding equally as excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? Where? When?” they laugh as she drills him with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you weren’t busy tonight I could come over and tell you about it,” she nearly starts to say yes before she remembers her plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tonight,” she groans apologetically. “I have to go somewhere, with someone-” she cringes at her lame explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do you have a date?” Armin asks eagerly. Was it a date? She didn’t have much experience with dates. She knew people normally ate out with each other. But did this count if Ymir was just taking her out so they could hook up afterwards? From what she’s heard before, people usually had sex after dates anyways, so maybe it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so?” she answers perplexedly. She drags her brush through her hair once more, thinking it looks as good as it did this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With who? I had no idea you were interested in someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know her, well Sasha knows her but I don’t think anyone else does,” she pulls her knee high boots on, examining the leather and wondering if it’s too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Sasha know you guys are dating?” he inquires curiously.</span>
  <span>“We’re not dating,” she says quickly, trying to cover it up with a laugh. “I mean, we’re going on a date but no, Sasha doesn’t know. You’re the only person that does,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay got it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell buzzes, jolting Historia from where she’s examining her outfit. She walks to the door carefully, sliding the chain from it’s lock before opening it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of her is Ymir and god does she look good. She’s wearing a turtleneck as well, except it’s white and much looser than Historias. It’s covered with a clay colored blazer and matching slacks to go with it. Her fingers are adjourned with rings, and Historia dimly wonders if she’s ever seen her with some on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she finally gets out, her mouth dry. Ymir seems to be looking at her outfit choice as well and Historia hopes she doesn’t look too awful. She would have changed at least three more times if she hadn’t shown up then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista?” Armin asks over the phone and she nearly jumps out of her skin. She opens the door wider, gesturing for Ymir to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna get my bag,” she tells her, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she walks back to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sorry, my date got here,” she says hushly, frantically looking through her purses and bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh got it! Let’s meet up tomorrow and you can tell me all about it,” she agrees before hanging up, wondering what her future self of tomorrow is going to say about it. Grabbing a small handbag she practically runs out of her room to where Ymir awaits. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to get into the groove of writing and posting more often again but my mental health has been awful and to top that chapter 139 came out today and I read it so that's put me in a very sad mood lol expect more updates though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>